What Whatever Wants
by ProperT
Summary: Hermione loved Ron so she married him, but now he's gone. And Draco is back from a long hiatus and wants to try his luck. But will Harry Ginny and even Ron slow his process? Plus there's a new gang called the Pure Killers doing damage. HGDM HPGW
1. June 18th and 19th, 1997

A/N: So don't kill me at the end... I'm giving warning now, it may not end like you expect it to... maybe it's sort of up to you. Just read it, ok?

Summary: Yeah, so it's been a month since Voldy went down and Hermione takes a walk from the Burrow to clear her head. Runs into Malfoy and they end up having a conversation and a... well, you should read to find out, shouldn't you. HG/RW and HG/DM.

Disclaimer: I Claim my Disclaimer's Claim that anything you recognize isn't mine... got that? Me either I'm not JK, that should do it, just in case.

--

"Fine Ron. I'll do whatever _you_ want" I screamed at him.

Luckily we had made our way outside the Burrow so as not to make so much noise in it. Fleur and Bill's new baby boy Pierre Arthur (named after each of their fathers). Ron was the most insensitive bloke I had ever met in my life. But there was something about him, that made my heart flutter. And after reading about deaths in the newspapers all year, and Dumbledore's, we decided life is too short to spend arguing, when we both knew we liked each other. That was after sixth year of course... it's now after 7th year.

"It's not just what I say, it has to be what you say too" he yelled back.

"And I said 'Fine, I'll do it', what else do you want from me" I yelled backed.

"I want to know what's wrong, isn't that what you wanted from me Hermione?" He said angrily, but lowering his voice.

"I- I- I can't do this right now, I'm leaving" I said upset.

I apparated away, knowing he couldn't follow. Now that life was returning back to normal, you couldn't apparate without a license. Anyone who had yet to pass the test but were of age to do so had been allowed after sixth year ended. The Ministry said they couldn't be bogged down with trying to find safe moments and places for people to apparate.

But Harry defeated Voldermort last month and all war time rules were gone. The wizarding world was back to normal. McGonagall said people and parents who hadn't come last year were owling her to come back and finish there schooling. Fred and George had customers again. The _Prophet_ was back to telling horrible stories about people that _weren't_ true. I actually prefer it that way. I know, I know- why would I do that? Because, wouldn't you take that over 'horrible stories about people that _were_ true'.'Exactly.

My apparating landed me in Diagon Alley. Right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. I stepped in. It had a few people in it. A little compared to the last few times I was in there, people were still celebrating Harry's victory over Voldermort two weeks later. But tonight, the eve of the one month anniversary of his victory, these people were probably just the guests spending the night, down for a late night drink.

I sat at the bar. Tom walked over.

"If it isn't Hermione Granger"

He said this a little too loud for the distance between us, but it was for the desired effect of getting those in the bar to look in my direction.

"_THE_ Hermione Granger? War hero, friend of Harry Potter, and dating Ron Weasley _Hermione Granger_?" someone said loudly.

"Yes, that's me, and if you don't mind I'd like to just-" I started to say but was cut off.

The few people in the bar made there way over to me to shake my hand, and pat my back, and offer me drinks. I shook the hands, smiled at the pats, and declined the drinks, and then told them:

"I'd just like to have a nice quiet drink, which I'll buy with my own money." I said kindly, yet firm.

Eventually they disbanded reluctantly with some help from Tom.

"Come on you heard the lady, be like that bloke over there," I actually looked to see who he was talking about, there was someone with a hood on and back turned having a drink. "And give her some space. M-ove on, shove off." Tom said shooing away the same people he caused to attack me in the first place.

"Thanks, let me get a butterbeer Tom" I asked.

"No problem it's on the house." He said.

"Really, I can pay for it" I told him.

"Really Granger, now you can't even take a free butterbeer?" a voice drawled from behind me. I turned to see the man who had just been sitting down.

"Draco Malfoy, what do I owe the displeasure?" I said as I faced him.

Malfoy turned into a spy for us after Voldermort killed Snape. The whole Ministry had been looking for him for months, and on Valentine's day he strolls up to Hogwarts gates and asks us to just give him a chance to speak. We did so- reluctantly; and after he told us all he could, we gave him the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. Not everyone was willing to forgive him (Ron, Moody) but they had to admit his information was useful. And we told him, to stay inside during the final battle, but he entered it anyways. He saved Harry's life. Bellatrix almost caught Harry with Avada Kedava but Draco pushed his aunt's hand and the shot missed. And just when she was about to aim at Draco instead, Neville caught her with Crucio. A fitting scenario wouldn't you say? Anyways, I'm one of the few people who gave him a chance earlier than others. I never felt comfortable enough to just call him Draco, so I took to calling him his full name. As you can see, he still calls me Granger.

"Well I saw you getting so much attention, and I know how much you hate attention like that, so I thought I'd come and make your night and grace you with my presence." He answered with a smirk.

"Well you've done your good deed for the day you can go back to your drink." I said and turned back around.

"Come now Granger, what has you down here at this time of night, and alone at that?" He questioned.

"I just fancied a walk; I can take those, can't I?" I said not turning back to face him and took a sip of butterbeer.

"Of course, I just can't remember a time in recent years, which you weren't in the presence of Potter or Weasley." He pointed out. "Trouble in paradise?" He added.

"Just go away Draco Malfoy" I said in the same way Tom had said my name earlier.

"_THE_ Draco Malfoy? Savior of Harry Potter, Spy for the light, and the only surviving traitor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, _Draco Malfoy_?" someone said again.

The same people who had made there way over to see me were now making there way towards Draco. I grabbed my butterbeer and made a quick exit as the crowd started to shake Draco's hand.

I laughed once I was outside. I drained the rest of my butterbeer and started to walk. If anything, leaving the Burrow was worth it if it only for that moment. I was about to just apparate back to the Burrow and confront what I left when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Very funny Granger" I heard Draco Malfoy drawl angrily.

"Yes, I thought so too, glad to see you agreed." I replied.

"Seriously, what brings you out here?" He asked again.

"I just needed some time to clear my head that's all" I assured him

"Really? About what? What's got Granger in a knot?" He asked.

"Why do you care, where is this coming from Mal- Draco Malfoy?" I asked pissed.

"Getting to you, am I? Almost slipped and called me Malfoy" He quipped.

"Yes. You are. Why don't you just go away and leave me alone?" I screamed at him.

"I don't want to go away, I'm tired of living the bored good guy life, and here you are to take some of the pressure off" He replied in his same drawling voice.

"I'm not here to be one of your little targets, I spent six years at Hogwarts being that, I'm not about to go back now" I yelled at him. "And what would you know about, being good, the world's only known about your good side a month, before then you were still a wanted criminal. I thought you wanted a good life?"

"Yeah well, what good is it when you're alone?" He said seriously.

"Where are your friends?" I asked no longer screaming.

"What friends? I don't want them for friends anymore; to be honest they were just necessities to make life easier." He admitted.

"Listen this is all really touching, but I have my own problems to deal with, so if you don't mind-" I started.

"Ok then, you tell me about your problems, and then I'll tell you about mine and maybe we can… help each other out." He drawled, stumbling on the last part.

"You want to help me? Draco Malfoy wants to help me? I must still be in my bed" I remarked.

"I never knew you fancied yourself such a comedian Granger. Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"You're not going to leave me alone otherwise are you?" I asked.

"No, and could I care less about the apparation laws, so don't get any ideas." He drawled.

"Fine, should I go first, or do you want too?" I said as we stopped walking and I conjured a chair to sit on, right in the middle of the empty night street.

"You can go first, so what's got your wand in a knot" He said as he conjured a chair for himself next to mine.

"Ron just asked me to marry him" I stated plainly.

"Well that was an unexpected answer, but it wasn't an unexpected surprise" He remarked.

"How do you mean?" I questioned.

"How long have you two been going out; at least third year right?" He assumed.

"No. Not even close, we got together at the end of sixth year." I told him.

"Really? You mean after all the stuff you guys went through you only started dating last year. I know Weasley is a little slow on the uptake, but I thought you probably just told him you two would be going out" He drawled.

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked curiously.

"Come now Granger, you've always been a bossy know it all." He said simply.

"I think I'm done here" I said about to get up. But he grabbed my wrist.

"Ok, I'm sorry, didn't know it was such a touchy subject. So the Weasel-" He started.

"Don't call him that" I said giving him a dirty look.

"Ok, so Weasley asked you to marry him, you must be happy right?" He asked.

"No. Well yes- I am but… it's just- just that he did it stupidly." I finished lamely.

"Ha. Sorry but I'm not surprised, this is Weasley we're talking about" He drawled.

"You don't know Ron like I do, so don't judge" I barked at him.

"So you mean to tell me that Weasley impresses you with hitherto unsuspected magical skills when no one's looking?" He asked.

I laughed as I remembered Fred had said the same thing to Ron.

"Aha, I'm right aren't I?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes. I mean No, it's just Fred said the same thing to him once. It made me laugh." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, those are one of his twin brothers, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're always getting him. He always tries to get them back, but never succeeds, it's a lost cause." I admitted.

"Nice to know that. But really, how did he ask you, that it was so stupid?" He questioned.

I knew I was turning red. Very red. It was the reason why I didn't want to enter into the conversation in the first place.

"He asked while we were… working on something else" I said, hurrying the last part.

"So maybe he tried to surprise you… wait a minute, what was the something else?" He asked with a knowing drawl.

-- Flashback--

"_Gods this is good. (moans)"_

"_Sshhh Ron, your (moans) family is downstairs"_

"_Don't… talk… about… family…"_

"_Then… shut… up…" This was good though…_

"(moans) _But…"_

"…"

"_Marry… Me…"_

"_WHAT" I said stopping and pushing him off me._

--End Flashback--

"We were… that is to say… what does it matter? Just understand it wasn't the time to announce a marriage proposal." I replied feeling the redness over my face.

"Ha, he asked while you guys were shagging? What a-"

"Watch it" I said while brandishing my wand and pointing it at him.

"Ok, calm down. So what, who cares how he asked you? He asked you, isn't that all that really matters?" He asked.

"That's what he seemed to think also. But it's not… not how I pictured it happening. I never imagined that when someone proposed to me it would be while we were _shagging-_ as you put it. It was supposed to be nice and elegant. Or romantic yet still spontaneous..." I said dreamily.

"No wonder you guys are together" he drawled. "You're both a lost cause." He finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked annoyed.

"Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Weasley, not that I understand why you would want too-" He started but I cut him off.

"Yes of course I do." I said, clearly letting him know that I want to.

"Then you were setting yourself up for disappointment. You yourself just admitted in your own way that he's not the most dazzling person, but you expected all that romantic stuff in a marriage proposal. Now who sounds lost?" He drawled.

I hated to admit it, but he did have a point. It's the same point Ginny makes all the time, 'Its Ron, what do you expect?'

"You sound like Ginny. Every time he gets me mad, she reminds me that Ron has been doing that for seven years, if you're expecting a change it's not going to come overnight. But I hoped he was making progress, I guess not" I replied sadly.

"Yeah well, even I wouldn't propose like that- even as a joke. But I'm assuming you love him don't you?" He asked with a slight grimace on his face.

"Yes I do. I always will. And a bad proposal won't change that I suppose." I replied.

"Aren't you glad I bothered you now Granger?" He asked.

"I guess your presence hasn't been all bad" I admitted.

"Good now it's my turn. And you have to help me." He drawled.

"Ok, why are you alone?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's like I'm stuck in between worlds. I don't want anything to do with my old life. _Anything_. But this new life of good isn't for me either. What do you suggest?" He asked me.

"I don't know, it sounds like you need another new life. Maybe you should get away for a while" I told him.

"And do what? I haven't had 'real' parents for a long time. Snape was the next closest thing and he's gone. I didn't even finish Hogwarts- and I'm not going back, I never liked school." he vented.

"There has to be something you wouldn't mind doing with your life?" I quizzed.

"Nope can't think of a thing" He replied.

"Quidditch?"

"No. I wasn't even the best at Hogwarts, that was Potter."

"Auror?"

"Me? I could see that happening Granger, me risking my life to find the rest of the Death Eaters I betrayed. No thanks." He drawled.

"Healer, Teacher, Curse Breaker?" I suggested.

"They would all take more school. You're naming jobs, I have money, and I don't need a job." He complained.

"Then I don't know. You say you want friends but you're not going to make true friends like what I've got living in the Leaky Cauldron, or not going back to school, or not getting a job. You'll never know who's being real with you- who's liking you for your money or liking you because of who you are. What you need to do Draco Malfoy, is to start over from scratch." I told him.

He gave me a funny look. I didn't know what it meant. Then he stared up the empty street in front of us apparently deep in thought. Then he turned to me.

"You're right. As long as I have money, I won't work. Plus as a Malfoy, I've always been told I didn't have to work, so I have to get over that. And if I don't finish school, I'll just be nothing but a war hero the rest of my life." He stated.

"What's the matter with the war hero part?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want that to be the only thing I'm known as. There's more to life than that and I'm going to find it. And I'm going to start in five minutes." He drawled.

"Five minutes?" I quizzed.

"Yes, that's when it will be midnight, and officially a brand new day." He replied.

"Yeah and why not start you're new life on the one month anniversary of Voldermorts death?" I quipped.

"That's just coincidence." He stated.

We sat there silently for a minute. Then he spoke.

"Did you answer Weasley?" He asked me.

--Flashback-

"_Blimey if I knew you were going to stop I would've waited." He said with a lop-sided grin._

"_Ron, this isn't a joke." I said hurrying to put on my clothes. How did my panties end up on the window sill?_

"_Come on Hermione I'm serious." He said realizing I was dressing, and he started doing the same._

"_And I'm leaving" I said as I buttoned my blouse._

"_No. Aren't you even going to answer me? I love you." He said pulling up his pants leg._

_I grabbed my jacket and left out the door. He came after me as I headed down the stairs. The whole way down he kept asking me what the answer was. We made it outside._

_"Fine Ron. I'll do whatever you want" I screamed_

--End Flashback--

"Sort of. I stopped… shagging, and got dressed. I started to leave without saying much. He followed me down the stairs. He grabbed and stopped me at the doorway. We started to argue, but left when we realized the noise we were making. As I got outside, I just screamed 'Fine, I'd do whatever.' We argued a bit more and then I disapparated."

"Here I am wondering about you, but it's Weasley I should be feeling bad for" He drawled with a smirk.

"Why?"

"You think you got it hard marrying Weasley. It can't be easy marrying Hermione." He said simply shocking me.

It was the first time he had ever said my first name. It was… weird.

"Aren't you forgetting Granger" I said unbelievingly

"No, before I leave the old Draco I wanted him to do something for you to remember him by" He drawled.

"Well I'll certainly remember that." I said in assuring way.

"And this too"

Draco Malfoy leaned over and kissed me… _Hermione Granger, war hero, etc_... On the mouth… with passion. I was momentarily stunned. But I caught myself, as I did, he pulled away.

"Take it easy on the Weasel, he's perfect for you. In my new life, where I won't care if you're a blood traitor, or mud- I mean muggleborn, I'll look for my own Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and even my own Weasley's; true friends I can count on till the end. It was nice knowing you."

And before I could respond, he disapparated. It was 12 o'clock.

I got rid of the chairs and started to walk through the empty muggle streets. When I had realized Ron might be getting worried I disapparated back to the Burrow. Ron was in the same spot I left him. Sitting down at the foot of the door. He didn't even look up.

"Ron?" I asked uncertainly.

He jerked awake. He was asleep. Figures.

"Hermione, you're back, are you ok, it's late, I was getting worried" He rambled rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just needed to get away" I replied.

"Away? Away where?" He quizzed.

"I went to the Leaky Cauldron and saw Draco Malfoy" I said.

"Yeah…"

I knew Ron still wasn't all that fond of him, but he could now tolerate most situations involving him.

"We talked actually. Made me realize some things." I said.

"Like what?" He said skeptically.

"That I want to marry you" I said simply.

"Really? You mean it."

"Yes Ronald Billius Weasley, I Hermione Jane Granger want to marry you."

He had winced at the sound of his middle name, but got ecstatic as I finished the sentence and picked me up and kissed me. Then he put me down and dragged me in the house by my arm.

"Ron wait, what-" I said trying not to fall.

His family was still in the living room. Harry included. They looked as Ron pulled me to the center.

"Ron what are you-" I started.

"Wait. Everybody I have news." He said as he dipped to one knee. "I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes."

They all looked happy and shocked.

"Wait and I want to do it again; a bit more properly this time. Plus I like how it sounds." He said with a grin as he pulled out the ring box and opened it. "Hermione will you marry me?"

"Yes Ron, I'll marry you" I said tears falling out my eyes as he placed the ring on my finger.

And we hugged again. And the rest of the family came and hugged us and we toasted it and all that jazz. And an hour and a half later we had made our way up to his room. No not to shag, but just to lie down and enjoy the moment.

"What did Mal- Draco say that made you change your mind?" He asked as I lay in his arms.

"He just reminded me why I love you." I said.

"How?"

"He just pointed out that the things I was mad about weren't really going to matter in the long run."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then I gave him some advice that pretty much boiled down to he needed to start over."

"And how did he take that?" Ron quizzed.

"Quite well. He said in his new life he wouldn't care if someone was a blood traitor, a muggleborn or simply a muggle. And that he'd find his own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and his own Weasley's; people he could call true friends. Then he apparated away." I explained.

"Wow. I didn't know he was so deep." Ron replied.

"Neither did I. But he has one thing wrong." I said smiling.

"What's that?" He asked.

"He'll have to find his own Hermione Granger-Weasley." I said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes though I'm sure Malfoy will be on the end of her name." He pointed out.

"Too bad for her." I said.

Ron kissed me. A deep, passionate, caring kiss, that said I could do this forever. And though for a second earlier, I thought Draco's kiss would linger… I was being silly. No one could kiss me the way Ron does, and to that I'm grateful.

Fine then, whatever _I_ want.

--

**Two Hours Later**

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Can we finish what we started earlier?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Fine then, whatever _we_ want…

**The Ending**

--

Don't kill me, for those of you who found this in the DM/HG section and got a HG/RW ending, good news for you a bit further down. For those who found it in randomly or in the HG/RW section how'd you like it? Either way keep reading…

I thought this was ok. Then again… I wrote it… perhaps you should tell me and I'll feel better about my assessment. While writing that review (thanx in advance) could you please leave an opinion as to whether I should keep this as a HG/RW? I know that's what it is, but Draco does have ample face time… even a kiss.

Sometimes I envision a later life to see Draco's future; but this future doesn't have much of a plot, sort of defeats the purpose. If you read my profile you know I'm all about Ron/Hermione but can vary it up if pushed. Of course if you read it, you know that means that Ron would have to die… or happen upon some other very unfortunate event- because Hermione is made for Ron and no one else if he's alive. So let me know people. :)


	2. June 19th 1998

A/N: Yeah so I'm extending it to a longer length story. Thanx for the encouragement. So to make this a bona fide Draco/ Hermione I had to er… well you'll see. But rest assured all the other chapters won't be like this one, I just had to set some things up. I'll say more later.

Disclaimer: The characters are so JK Rowling's. The plot is so mine. So deal.

And for keeping up with date's. Harry defeated Voldy May 19th, 1997. The night Draco and Hermione had together was June 18th 1997. The moment Draco leaves is then June 19th. And so the story continues…

--

**One Year Later, June 19****th**** 1998**

"You guys are hilarious" Angelina said to us.

"It's alright Hermione, when I find the Crumpled Horned Snorkack I'll still invite you to my celebration party." Luna said.

"Fine Luna" I say relenting until the next time we bring this up. "What time is it? Surely our men are late."

"It's 6:45. Goodness time flys when chatting with your friends. Let me go check on the food, you know them- they would eat without us without so much as a word." Ginny says getting up to go to the kitchen.

We were all at Grimwauld Place. We used the place when we wanted to get together for occasions on Friday night. Usually it was only Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron and I, but on occasion Angelina, Fred and George, or whoever would join us.

Suddenly the door busts open, and a very disheveled looking Neville walks through the door bending over holding the Stitch in his side.

"Neville, are you alright?" I say immediately going to him with Luna and Angelina.

"I'm- I'm" He says trying to get his breath.

"Wackspurt got you?" Luna asks.

"No" He says catching his breath. "Is Ginny ok?" He asks looking around.

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?" Angelina asks.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Ginny says coming out the kitchen.

"You're ok… Good, good… I'll be back"

And before we can say anything Neville is out of grips and disapparating away.

"What was that about?" Angelina says still looking at Neville's departure spot.

"Maybe he's found-" Luna starts.

"No, this is serious Luna. Something's wrong. I'm going to the Ministry." I say heading towards the door.

"I'm going with you." Ginny says walking over towards me.

"Woah, what could be so wrong?" Angelina says seriously.

Ginny and I give each other knowing looks. With Ron and Harry it could be anything. But the sound of two pops of apparation draws our attention to the open doorway.

"Ginny" Harry screamed rushing to hug her.

I noticed he had pulled himself out of Dean's grip- they must have side a longed apparated together. Neville was back was well. They all looked disheveled- Harry more so.

"Harry what's wrong?" I say already fearing the worst in Ron's noticeable absence.

Harry pulls away from Ginny and looks at me sadly. I know I'm not going to like what he's going to say… that much is evident. Dean is wearing a hat which he takes off and bows his head, Neville bows his head too.

"Harry what's wrong? Where's Ron Harry? Where's Ron?" Ginny says pulling her husbands arm to look at her.

We had a double wedding 4 months ago. Ginny and Harry, and Ron and I. Not too big… though the way The Prophet covered it you'd think it was the coronation of the Queen of England, honestly…

"He… I… Ron's…" Harry starts to say the words but can't seem to put them together.

"No, no, no, no, no. He can't be..." Ginny screams; tears already forming in her eyes.

"There was an attack, he…"

Harry really can't continue this time. He falls to the ground on his knees and starts banging the floor, his tears falling from his eyes. Ginny runs from us up the stairs. I can hear a door slam.

"Gods… I have to go to Fred"

Is all Angelina says before walking out of the door and disapparating.

What am I doing, you may be wondering? I'm in… shock. That's the appropriate word, isn't it? I'm still standing looking up at the spot Angelina disappeared from.

"Are you sure?" I manage to say.

Harry is still trying to get himself together with the help of Dean, Neville, and Luna. I guess Neville decides to answer the question as Harry can't.

"He's, I mean- I'm, that is- we're sure R-" Neville stutters to say.

This only adds as more confirmation- Neville hasn't stuttered this much since the end of 6th year.

"Ron's gone" Dean says delicately.

I nod my head in his direction for saying the words no one else could.

"I couldn't, I mean I wasn't there. If I could've been there…" I can tell Harry wants to say more, but it's too much for him.

I can't see Harry like this. In fourth year when he brought Cedric back, he was upset but they converged on him before we even knew what was happening. In fifth year with Sirius's death, I was knocked out. In sixth year, by the time I saw him, he was already composed over Dumbledore's death. And most of the deaths after that… well I guess he learned to keep it in… even for Hagrid's. No- I can't see Harry like this.

"I'll go check on Ginny, shall I? Can you take care of Harry?" I say already heading towards the steps.

"Of course" I hear Neville say sounding shocked.

I head up the stairs and check the bedroom Harry and Ginny use when they're here. I hear voices as I open the door.

"Ginny dear, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to-"

"No. I need you now" Ginny yells into the fire as I step further into the room.

"Oh Hermione dear, Ginny's told me what happened, but I can't, I won't, not until I hear from Arthur. Watch her until I contact Arthur." Mrs. Weasley says from the fire looking frantic.

"I'll try" I manage to say reaching down to pull Ginny up.

But she yanks her hand from mine and starts to yell again.

"No I need you now Mum. I can't… (sobs) It's Ron, Mum, he's dead, and I need you"

I hear a noise behind me and see Harry come in and grab his wife into another hug. No one will grab me…

"Harry, Hermione, I know how you must be feeling but I have to contact Arthur, just calm Ginny down until I can reach him. He should've contacted me already-"

"Mrs. Weasley the attack…" Harry stats to say over Mrs. Weasley's rambling.

I see Neville and Luna stroll into the doorway.

"I heard dear, Ginny's already told me, but I need to speak to Arthur-" She says again.

"He's gone, Mrs. Weasley" Harry says sadly, the pain evident in his voice.

And I understand that Harry is no longer talking about Ron, but-

"What?" Mrs. Weasley says looking stunned in the fire.

"The whole thing was planned out… Mr. Weasley is… gone" Harry says breaking down again.

I sway in my spot and lean against the mantlf of the fireplace. This is too much. It's hard to tell whose scream is louder, Ginny's or Mrs. Weasley's.

"So… so is Percy" He chokes out.

Harry is trying to comfort and silence Ginny's sobs into his shoulder. A pop is heard. Mrs. Weasley is no longer in the fire. I start to back away from it.

"Harry I have to go to her." Ginny says in the middle of Harry's hug.

"We'll go together, don't worry" Harry says already grabbing for the Floo Powder.

"Hermione, come on" Ginny says.

"No… I can't" I say.

I run out of the room. Tears unable to keep themselves inside my eyes, they slide down my face. I'm running down the steps… not a good idea when you're blinded by tears, I should mention. I stumble as I get close to the bottom. Luckily I land in Dean's arms.

"Woah" Dean says.

"Sorry. I couldn't stay. Too much. Need air" I say quickly wiping my tears away.

"It's alright." He says simply helping me to stand straight.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

I asked trying to think about something else… anything else.

"I came with Harry" He says.

"I noticed that, but why?" I ask.

"Uh… he needed an escort?" He asked more than stated.

"An escort?" I state.

"I… he…" Now he's the one struggling for words.

"Be honest. Harry will tell me anyways." I say seriously.

He sighs. He seems to be contemplating what to say.

"The Ministry still needs to talk to Harry about what happened. He insisted on coming here first to check on Ginny. Neville volunteered to come and check for him, to appease him until they let him go. Luckily Kingsley showed up just after Neville left and started reminding people that a serious injustice just occurred and all that stuff. So he said as long someone went with Harry, he has every right to go check on things. Neville came back and we left again" He explained.

"Ok…. but what was Neville doing there anyways, he doesn't work at the Ministry? And why you? Last time I saw you, you said you were an art collector for the Ministry." I quizzed.

"He doesn't and I do… but that's my cover mostly." He said looking around as if expecting someone to jump out from behind the bushes.

"Cover? Cover for what?" I ask.

"I can't really say" he replies.

"I told you Harry will just tell me anyways." I remind him.

"Harry wouldn't be able to tell you anything. He doesn't know." Dean remarks seriously.

"Dean you're not making any sense. Covers, and being vague, and… you're an Unspeakable" I say realizing the vagueness as a clue.

"Indeed" He says simply.

I look at him to see if perhaps he thinks this is a time for jokes, but he's quite serious.

"Well get rid of your vow of silence, because I need you to tell me what happened" I state.

"Uh… maybe Harry should be the one to tell you this. He's right upstairs you know" He says sounding uncomfortable but looking as if nothing's wrong.

"No he's not. He and Ginny want to the Burrow to check-"

"What? You have to take me there. I'm supposed to stay with him" Dean says seriously.

"I'll take you if you tell me what happened." I say.

"This isn't a joke." He states.

"Who's joking? My husband is dead, my best friend is to distraught to talk to me about it, my sister in law can only scream short sentences, and now I've just heard my father in law and one of my brother's in law are dead as well. No part of me is joking Dean Thomas." I reply looking him dead in the face the whole time.

"Uh, right. What they know so far…"

--

**One Week Later, June 26****th**** 1998**

"That was exhausting" George says sitting down on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

874 people turned up to show respects to three fallen Weasley's. 874. When McGonagall said we might need the space she wasn't kidding. It seemed all 874 guests wanted to shake our hands as well. I didn't mind at first, but when half of them failed to properly whisper "that poor girl" as they passed, it gets a bit taxing.

"Yes it was" I respond joining him on the couch.

It was now just close friends and family in the Common Room.

"I didn't know we were so popular" Ginny said from a chair as Harry sat on the edge rubbing her shoulder.

"Of course some people were just there as if it were the event of the season" Harry said annoyed.

"Yeah, you should've heard Rita Skeeter talking to her notebook. 'The funeral of the week. Not the one to die for, but the three'" Fred said with an ugly look on his face.

"She didn't?" McGonagall gasped.

"She did. But I got her. Caught her with Leviscorpus, and she dropped the pad." Angelina said with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah and I put a Sour Stickum in her mouth" Fred added.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"New Product. Keeps your mouth shut for two hours." George answered.

"Excellent" Harry said.

The way Harry said it reminded me of Ron. It must've done the same for him too because he looked down suddenly.

"Try to think happy thoughts dear when you think about him, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said putting a tissue to her eyes.

"Look at us, look at this food. I never knew a Weasley male to let food go uneaten let's eat." I say trying to sound braver than I felt.

There was a moment of silence for a minute but Moody broke it.

"That's the spirit. Constant Vigilance"

And he got up to get some food. Other's followed suit lightly laughing at Moody. I wasn't really hungry myself… haven't been hungry since… since it happened really. And then Rita and her words. This was the fourth funeral I'd been to. 'Funeral of the week' indeed... what rubbish. Neville's grandmother was gone; the rest of the Bones- including Susan, were gone except her little three year old cousin (of which the Ministry was trying desperately hard to hide); Ernie MacMillian's parent's were gone; even Pansy Parkinson and her father were gone. I know I didn't know (or even like in Pansy's case) all those people, and the countless others lost that day, but no one deserves to die like that.

I suppose I should explain some of what happened. All the victims it seems were sent letters requesting there presence at the Ministry of Magic, for various reasons. For example the Longbottom's letter said it was concerning his parents care. That's why Neville was there, but he had left to get a drink of water. Luna says he still asks himself "why" every night before he goes to bed. According to Pansy's mother (who didn't attend because she was under the weather) she said their letter was concerning some discrepancies with some of their former donations to the Ministry and that they'd be seizing Pansy's account until the meeting cleared it up.

The letters told them to be at the Ministry of Magic at 5:00. How did someone manage to kill a number of people in the Ministry of Magic in the post Voldermort Era? You don't use magic, that's how. They used bombs. Yes, bombs- Muggle explosive devices. The bombs went off at 5:05.

Everyone is pissed because they want to know why no one noticed that three people wearing long jackets- in 87 degree weather; could walk in without drawing suspicion. The answer- the guards thought they were foreigners. Which I have to admit is plausible, the Ministry has dozens of people who come in and out… but no one wants to hear that. And the 'genius of it' (as Rita called it in her article critcizing the Ministry) being Muggle devices- they didn't set off any alarms.

And how do we know it was three people who did it? They sent a note by owl to the Ministry at 5:04 before the bombs went off. What did the note say?

_You may have gotten rid of the Death Eaters, but you haven't got rid of a single Pure Killer. A series of bombs that have been delivered by three of my followers were dropped off earlier today. They will explode before you finish this letter._

_Sincerely _

_S.H.A.M._

_Head of the Pure Killers_

The Ministry is doing everything it can to find this SHAM person or his Pure Killers but they haven't had any luck. There have been a lot of attempts by would be criminals to be the next Voldermort but he's the only one to do damage…

I need to go for a walk. I can't stay here. I sneak out pretending to get food. I've been taking walks often too get away. I wish I could say I miss the simple life of Hogwarts, but that would be a lie… it was never simple, was it?

My walk leads me towards through the castle and down the many, many steps. Once again I hear a conversation going on.

"Just let me in"

"I can't I have strict Orders not to let-"

"Yes I heard you the first time, but-"

"Then stop asking"

"I just need to talk to them. I can make it worth you while"

"I can't be bought, now if you'll excuse me-"

"But… Fine"

I finally reach the source of this conversation. I turn the corner just as Filch is closing the doors of the Main Entrance. I can see a hood being pulled over white blond hair before it shuts.

It couldn't be.

"Fi… I mean, Mr. F-"

Damn it. How do you address Filch as not to upset him? Luckily I'm spared because he turns around to see me standing there.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"No one to trouble yourself about" He says.

"If I thought it would trouble me, I wouldn't have asked." I respond.

"It was the Malfoy boy. What's it to you?" He says eyeing me as if I were a 1st year.

"Why didn't you let him in?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Because per your requests, you said to turn away any extras so you wouldn't be disturbed, remember?" He spat.

"Right. Well… what did he say?" I ask.

"Same as everyone else, that he needed to talk to someone." He responds.

"Who?" I question.

"Didn't say. Now go" He says shooing me away.

"But" I start.

"Go. Be gone wit ya" He says and walks away.

I head back towards the Common Room before my absence becomes too noticeable. As I turn the corner towards the Fat Lady's portrait I see Harry standing there leaning against the wall.

"Went for a walk?" He says not even turning around.

"Yeah." I remark.

"You've been taking a lot of those lately, does it help?" He asks looking at me now.

"A bit" I reply.

It's quiet for a while. It feels weird for Harry and me to have to be like this… unable to speak.

"What now?" He says suddenly as I get closer to him.

"Excuse me?" I quiz.

"What now? What are we supposed to do? The Trio is now a-" He starts to say.

"Don't say it." I reply quickly cutting him off.

"But" He starts again.

"I know… I know. But don't say it" I repeat.

"Hermione, I know everyone is different but…" he says leaving the sentence hanging.

"But what?" I reply in a voice letting him know its ok to finish.

"But some of us think you're not taking this well. You're always on walks, you barely eat-" He starts.

"You have your way to heal, I have mine." I say cutting off his list of "things Hermione is doing to heal wrong".

"Say his name." Harry says suddenly.

"What?"

I realized in that moment that "what" seemed to be my new word.

"Say Ron's name." He repeats.

"…"

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out… as I knew it wouldn't. Ron's name gets caught in my throat on the way up. As it struggles to escape, tears start to attach themselves to it, then if it can fight those off; sniffles start to blow against it. Lastly if it can pull the tears, and push through the sniffles, the two work together and cause puffy eyes and hyperventilating… and then I just give up. Who wants to go through all that?

"You can't" He says looking at me.

"I'm fine" I reply… though I don't think that was an adequate answer.

"You don't have to pretend Hermione, it's me Harry." He says.

"I know who you are, I'm not pretending. I'm ok, really." I say.

"You are not" He says reaching out to grab my hand.

"Don't. Don't tell me what I am." I yell, withdrawing my arm from his reach.

"_Hermione_" he says simply.

"Don't _Hermione_ me, _Harry._ Just because I'm not… not falling to my knees sobbing, unable to speak anything worthwhile like you, doesn't mean I'm not healing and it certainly doesn't mean I'm pretending anything." I yell.

In the midst of my yell the Portrait had opened and at the very least Ginny, Lupin, Dean, Neville, and Tonks caught my tirade. Though I'm sure more people heard as Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley appeared by the end of it.

"Everything alright?" Lupin asks.

Harry and I were giving each other death glares but stopped at Lupin's words.

"I was just trying to get Hermione to open up" Harry says.

"I'm fine." I yell.

Ok "I'm fine" is my new phrase, but "what" is a close second.

"Wotcher Hermione. No need to yell." Tonks says.

"You're not fine" Harry yells walking towards me. Ginny grabs his arm slowing him down.

"I am fine. Stop saying that." I yell standing my ground.

"You haven't shed any tears or anything. The Hermione I know always cried when something upset her." Harry points out loudly.

"That was before…" I yell unable to finish.

"Before what? Say his name Hermione." Harry yells back.

Everyone is looking at me and him argue. Ginny is still holding his wrist.

"I think you two should just settle down" Kingsley says.

"Yes, come in and have spot of tea before one of you says something you don't mean." Mrs. Weasley says.

I know I should listen. That they're right. That comment about 'falling on my knees' was a low blow to Harry.

"I cried Harry. I still do. Just because I don't do it openly, doesn't mean it doesn't happen." I say no longer yelling.

"Yeah Right" He remarks sourly.

That Hurt.

"Harry" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley say to him.

"Fine. If it pains you so much to see someone you don't think cares I'll leave your presence." I say and turn and run down the steps.

The sound of arguing and yells hits my ears on the way down the steps. But I don't care. I run until I'm out the entrance doors, off the school grounds, and halfway to Hogsmeade. I have to stop because the stitch in my side is stabbing both lungs. And my legs feel like lead.

Once I get my bearings I start to continue my walk towards the village. After about two minutes of walking I hear footsteps running up behind me- it's Dean.

"Had a feeling you wouldn't disapparate." He says as he catches up, not even slightly out of breath.

"I'm not going back" I say at once.

"I'm not taking you" He says with a smile.

"Then why follow me?" I quiz.

"Why not follow you?" He remarks.

I give him a glare.

"To make sure you're ok. For a second I thought you might fall down the stairs again." He says with a smile.

"Ha, Ha" I remark sarcastically.

"First smile I've seen from you in a while." He says.

"It probably is. Everything just seems like a blur sometimes." I say honestly.

"Understandable." He says.

"Really? You seem to be only one who thinks so." I say.

"I seem to be only one who saw you cry as well." He replies.

"What?"

"Before you fell down the stairs, you were crying. You wiped them away after I caught you." Dean reminds me.

"Erm… right. I forgot. Maybe you could tell Harry that." I remark.

"I did." He says simply.

"I… You what?" I say surprised at his answer.

"I did. Just now; after you left. They were yelling at Harry, and debating who should go after you when I just said 'I saw her cry'" Dean explained.

"You didn't" I say.

"I did. Honestly, Hermione I thought you listened.

"I did, I mean I do, what did they say?" I ask quickly.

"They sort of looked at me like I was crazy or something. Then I explained what happened that day on the stairs. Then Neville mentioned that he did think he saw tears before you ran by him and Luna." He continued his explanation.

"And?" I say urging him to continue.

"It was quiet again, and then Harry said 'she still can't say Ron's name' and all the arguing started again." He said.

"I didn't mean to cause all that." I say looking back toward the school.

"I didn't think you did" He replied.

"How'd you catch up so quickly?" I ask.

"Who said anything about quick?" He says smiling.

"But I ran" I reply.

"Well with every step you took you probably got slower. While with every step I took I was just gaining momentum. I'm quite in shape you know?" He says still smiling.

"Modest aren't you?" I remark.

"Truthful ain't I?" He replies back.

"Do they teach you how to rephrase everything a person says when becoming part of the Unspeakables?" I ask.

"Buy you a drink?" He says ignoring my question and pointing towards Hogsmeade.

"Will you tell me if I say yes?" I respond.

"Will you go with me if I say yes?" He replies.

"Yes." I say smiling.

He thinks about it, sighs, and smiles.

"Yes"

And we head off for a drink.

--

No I didn't forget who Hermione is supposed to be with. But it won't be easy for Draco to get with Hermione… trust me. And I need Dean to help with that. Draco will be back fully in the next chapter.

And I killed off Ron. :( R.I.P. It pained me to do it, but I'll live. And how's the plot so far? I know Muggle electronics don't work around magic. But for those who aren't aware, there are bombs that explode with mixtures, thus ending the need for electricity... there may be more to it than that, but for my story's sake they used mixture bombs.

I'll explain more about the attack next chapter. And what the Pure Killers are about, and their leader S.H.A.M.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, do it for Ron.


	3. December 16th 1998

A/N: Long wait??? Sorry 'bout that. I've gotten an increase in hours at work, not that I wanted them, mind you? Or expected them in the very least, as I'm on work probation for always being late (too much typing) you'd think I'd see less work, but no. Anyhoo, if you're reading other stories of mine they will all get updates this week as well.

Disclaimer: hmm… Maybe… nope, no matter how much I think about it- only this little plot is mine, not the characters.

--

**Almost 6 months Later, December 16th 1998**

"Ginny, remind me to never go Christmas shopping with you this late again." I say following behind her and Tonks.

"I know, I know, but with the Pure Killers still striking whenever they want it's hard to go shopping with all those guards around." Ginny said as she continued up the street.

"And what am I?" Tonks said feigning being hurt.

"Oh Tonks, you know you're like family to me, and you're a girl. I can buy the guy's presents without having to worry about them telling each other." Ginny answers.

"Who's left?" I ask.

"I still have Harry, Neville, and Bill's." Ginny replies.

"Harry's? I got Remus's gift ages ago." Tonks says.

"I did too, but he found where I hid it, and opened it. I told him I wasn't getting him another one, but I can't go out like that." Ginny say while looking in one of the shop windows.

"What about you Hermione?" Tonks asks me.

"Just Fred and George. They seem to have everything they really want." I reply.

"Just do what I do then" Ginny advises.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Don't get them anything" She says simply.

"That's rude Ginny. I'm sure I'll find something." I state.

"Good Luck even Angelina gave up. But who cares about them-" she starts.

"Ginny" I say.

"What I really wanted to know is what you got Dean?" She says turning around to face me.

"What?" I quiz.

"You heard me, what did you get Dean?" She repeats.

"Why? Wait a minute…" I say realizing what she's implying.

"Oh Come off it Hermione. You two have been getting along quite well." Ginny states matter of factly.

"Yes, well _friends_ tend to do that form time to time." I say, heavy on the _friends_.

"Close friends. And if I didn't know the two of you better I'd be mad that you're getting over Ron-"

"I'm what? Listen, I don't what you think, but I don't like Dean that way." I reply.

"That's what you used to say about Ron" She replies.

"That's not fair" I remark.

"Unfair, but true" she answers.

"Come on now. No arguing." Tonks interrupts.

I'm actually more hurt than mad at Ginny's allegation.

"I know from your point of view it would seem that way, but really, we're just friends." I repeat.

"Uh-hun. So what did you get your 'friend' for Christmas?" She asks again.

"Art supplies." I respond.

"Hermione" she says in that nagging voice.

"What?' I reply over Tonks chuckles.

"How could you get him art supplies? That's so regular" Ginny says exasperated.

"Because I asked him what he wanted and he said 'art supplies'" I respond truthfully.

"You were supposed to read between the lines" Ginny says desperately.

"Did you forget he's an Unspeakable? He answers everything truthfully… weirdly, but truthfully." I say.

"This won't do. We'll have to find something else for you to get him today" Ginny says turning around to start walking back up the street.

"I'm not buying him anything else. You just don't want me to give him the same thing as you." I say knowingly.

"How did you know we got him art supplies?" she asks turning back around.

"He said he tells everyone to get him art supplies. It's the only thing he ever really wants." I explain.

"Fine. So did your 'friend' ask you what you wanted for Christmas?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I couldn't think of anything for him to get me." I say truthfully.

"Hermione" Ginny says again.

"What now?" I say over Tonks chuckling again.

"You two are funny" Tonks says still smiling.

"Now you'll probably get a crappy gift with no meaning" Ginny states annoyed.

"I doubt it. He said that I should let him paint something for me" I reply.

"That's nice of him" Tonks says seriously.

"Hmm? I guess it depends on what he paints then. You should let him paint you nude." Ginny says with a smile.

I feel my face turn red at just the thought of someone other than Ron seeing me naked…

"Well a bloke leaves for a year and a half and comes back to hear Hermione Granger is letting someone paint her starkers" a voice drawls behind me.

I see Ginny and Tonks surprised faces, before I turn to see the face of the voice. Though I had a pretty good idea it was-

"Draco?" Ginny says walking by me to get a closer look.

"Hello Ladies." He says simply.

He looks the same, but already in the way he speaks I can tell something is different.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asks, slightly rude.

"Same as you… well I'm not going around letting people paint me au natural, but-" He starts with his trademark smirk.

"Ginny was joking"

I say coming out of my stupor to speak.

"Hey, it's not any of my business" he says smiling now "but yes, I'm Christmas shopping as well. Mother has been hinting at some robes she must have out Madame Malkin's.

"Where've you been? You just sort of disappeared. You're mother said you were fine, but wouldn't comment otherwise." Ginny states.

"Sorry to interrupt, but maybe he'd like to join us for Lunch. If Harry were to turn up to check on you, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate us just standing still in the middle of a 'potentially dangerous crime scene'" Tonks says imitating Harry's worries.

"You're right. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet." Ginny says looking around as if expecting to spot an Auror easily.

Harry was still technically training, but anytime something happens he's always involved trying to make it right. Most rookies get stuck doing the paperwork.

"So how about it Draco, join us for Lunch?" Tonks says to him.

"How could I resist an offer to accompany three beautiful witches to lunch?" He says smiling "one of which is a cousin, I've never had the pleasure to really know."

He puts out his elbows inviting any of us to take hold.

"No way. Don't know if you know, but I'm Mrs. Potter now, and walking down the street with you arm and arm would make Harry flip… flip you actually…" Ginny says declining his arm.

"Well I'll take one" Tonks says hooking her arm in his right one.

"Tonks, how can you hold his elbow? Lupin could show too you know?" Ginny points out.

"True, but like Draco said, we are cousins aren't we? No harm there" Tonks replied.

"So what of it Hermione?" He asks looking at me.

It still feels weird to hear him say my first name.

"Why not?" I say anyways.

"Lucky me" He says.

I decide to start testing this different Draco.

"You know Muggles have a saying "Flattery will get you no where" I say waiting for his reaction as we walk down the street.

"Yes I've come across it in my travels. But Muggles had never met me, had they? So of course they wouldn't know that with my smile, flattery will get you everywhere." He drawls.

It's still a very Malfoyish answer, isn't it? But did he just say-

"Travels?" Ginny quips.

"Yes" He states simply.

We reach the Leaky Cauldron. We go get seats as Draco reacquaints himself with Tom. As he walks towards our table he seems to be trying to keep a low profile, from the few people who are in here. If anything he's just drawing more attention to himself.

"Trying to keep a low profile?" I say.

"Yes." He says simply.

"Well, no one's see you for a while" I admit.

"Sure and it is me, isn't it? I've always been an attention magnet." He says smirking.

"Only in your world" I reply.

"The only world that matters" He replies still smirking.

Tom comes over to personally take our orders and then leaves.

"So spill it Draco, where've you been on these travels?" Ginny asks at once.

"Well, I got some advice before I left and it made me realize I needed to go some place where I could meet new people and make real friends." He says.

I remember back to our conversation that night when Ron proposed. Who knew everything that would come after it?

"So what'd you do?" Ginny asks.

"I knew I never really liked school, but there really weren't any interesting options open unless I did go back… so I did." He answers.

"No you didn't. McGonagall would've said something." Ginny retorted.

"I didn't go to Hogwarts. I went to Durmastrang" He announced.

"What?" I say.

"Why" Ginny adds.

"If I would've gone to Hogwarts it would've been awkward. Too many memories…" He says letting the sentence hang.

He's right; he didn't exactly leave on a good note, did he?

"Plus, there'd definitely be no way of knowing who was really trustworthy or just trying to befriend a war hero" He finished.

"Fair point" Tonks says.

"But why'd it have to be Durmastrang? Why not Beaubaton's?" Ginny questions.

"That fairy school with those prats in tights and muffs, doing back flips? I wouldn't be caught dead there. Besides I didn't believe they could guarantee my privacy in France like they could way up north." He admits.

I laugh at the thought of Draco in tights doing a pirouette… it is humorous; his hair would probably be in the way.

"Plus" he continues "after speaking to Viktor it was the easiest choice."

"Why Viktor? He's done with Durmastrang." Ginny asked.

"Besides the fact that we're friends, I'm one of the few people who knew Kakaroff and wasn't afraid of him" He states.

"What does that have to with anything?" Ginny quizzes.

"There school's been trying to change direction ever since Kakaroff left, but it's been tough. Viktor's been trying his best not to let anyone else like Kakaroff start running things. It's hard as he's not supposed to have any say in what goes on, but everyone up there really loves him. Famous Quidditch player, helped in the war, what's not to love? So everyone is owling him about the coming and goings of the school." He explained.

"I know we're all famous in our own right, but he's a different sort of famous. One bad Quidditch accident and he could be forgotten in a matter of minutes" I say.

"Way to be happy for a guy hun, Granger?" He says.

"I just mean, he probably has to be grateful and listen because it could all be gone." I say.

"No wonder you two managed to get along, because he's thinking along the same lines. So he listens to the letters, and tries to help." Draco admits.

"Lovely. But what does this have to do with you Draco?" Ginny asks again.

"He asked me to keep track of things for him. He has no way of knowing what to take seriously- whether a student is writing to get out of a test or a teacher is writing to get a colleague fired." He explains.

"But what could you possibly do?" Ginny questions.

"You underestimate me. I could owl him if any real trouble arose, not just trivial rivalries and such, and finish my schooling at the same time. That way we'd both win." He states.

"Just like that you got in?" Ginny quizzes.

"Thorough aren't you?" Draco asks with a smile.

"You better believe it." Ginny answers.

Thorough was an understatement. Harry and Ron had broken her favorite cup while throwing a Fang Frisbee in the house. She asked them at least a dozen questions for three days straight trying to get them to admit they did it. Then she stopped asking. Just when we all thought she probably let it go, she asked the same questions again, and sure enough they both faltered on their answers. If she wants to know something she's going to find out.

"So when he brought up with the Headmaster and his staff it seemed I was the answer to their problems as well. Part of their new direction was changing their courses. They decided they want to be better rounded in other things besides the Drak Arts. So coming from Hogwarts I was the perfect person to ask if everything seemed alright." He explained.

"I bet you loved that?" I state.

"Of course. I thrive in the spotlight." He responded with another smirk.

"Not at Quidditch" Ginny piped in with a smirk of her own.

"Touché. So they told me about their new system. They'd test the sixth years in a variety of subjects before they could move on to seventh year studies. So to let me in, they gave me a sample test. It'd tell them if I'm ready for seventh year, and I could tell them if the questions were adequate." He stated.

"By your appearance here I take it you passed then?" I state.

"I won't dignify that with an answer, _Hermione_" He replies.

"Come off it Draco" Ginny say a bit testily.

"Only because I remember your bat bogey hex will I continue" He says smiling.

Just them Tom comes with our food, and we take a moment to get adjusted.

"I did average on Charms, better than average in Transfiguration, 100 percent in Herbology and Potions, and-" He starts.

"100 percent in Herbology?" I say interrupting him.

"I'll admit there Herbology part only consisted of five questions. Three of which were about Devil's Snare, so it wasn't really hard."

"Why only five questions, and no practical?" I ask.

"Herbology isn't big up there in the cold. They were a school for the Dark Arts if you recall, so if it wasn't a plant that kills like Devil's Snare it wasn't really important." He explained.

"Why don't they just build some green houses then?" I asked.

"Great minds think alike. As obvious as it sounds to us, it wasn't an obvious choice up there because who would run them? They actually offered me an honorary degree so I could teach Herbology if they got the green houses." He said smirking at the thought.

"You're joking" Ginny said.

"Surely not. I declined of course, told them Herbology really wasn't my subject, but I knew a bloke name Neville who's a genius at it." Draco replied.

"This is all very fascinating Draco, but what does this have to do with your 'travels'?" I ask.

"They asked whether I thought anything was too hard or too easy. I explained why with my reasons. That I often don't have the patience for charms; that both Charms and Transfiguration would have been harder if they included non-verbal casting-" He says.

"Nothing was non-verbal?" I cut in.

"No. They believe in saving non verbal studies for seventh year, after you've proved you can say them verbally." He answered.

"Weird" Ginny says.

"That hardly seems like enough practice" I state.

"True but they have Masters down there, so if you feel like you really want to practice more just find a master of the subject to help you hone your skills." He explained.

"Wow" Tonks said.

"Lastly there was the Dark Arts, which I did better than average in. This caused them the most trouble; they thought given my past as a death Eater I would have gotten 100 percent in that. But I had to tell them my Death Eater activity was quite limited. That the spells I did manage to learn in that time were definitely _dark_, but weren't asked on the test. And lastly, that I spent the first six years of my magical education learning _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts and not doing them, which is completely different." He said.

"So did you go to school or teach it?" Ginny asked.

"I did my school year, kept Viktor informed, and gave my opinion to the staff when needed." He answered.

"Really?' I say.

"Yes really. In exchange for all that, they kept my whereabouts hidden from anyone who may have tried to inquire." He replied.

"And so you finished then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, top of my class too." He drawled.

"Never would've managed that with Hermione around." Ginny stated.

"Ginny" I say embarrassed, though I don't know why.

"No, she's right. One of the perks of going there was no Potter, Granger and Weasley's to attract all the attention." Draco said smirking.

"Had it all too yourself, did you? No one else even came close?" Ginny asked.

"As if they could. After being around you guys for six years, it would've taken someone really big to get the attention from me. I keep telling you I thrive in the spotlight- except against Gryffindor in Quidditch"

He said adding the last bit as Ginny was about to say something. She immediately smiled and closed her mouth afterwards.

We decided to start eating our food before it gets cold as Tonks reminds us we still have shopping to finish. Draco insists on paying, so we let him. As we stop out the door Ginny has more questions.

"So you graduated right?" she says.

"Of course" he replies.

"So what've you been doing since then?" she asks.

Besides showing up at a funeral late…

"Traveling" He says.

"Finally we get to the travels" Ginny says overdramatically.

"Yes, to work on the next bit of advice. To find some people who like me for no reason than being me." Draco drawls.

"Er… hard search then, was it?" Ginny asks smirking.

"Same Weasley charm under that Potter ring I see. But it was hard… at first." He says simply.

"Do tell." Ginny implores.

"Well I set out to just meet regular wizards, squibs, half bloods, muggleborn's-" Draco started.

"Except for the squibs they're all regular wizards you know?" I stated.

"I know now." Draco said.

"Do you now?" I stated unbelievingly.

"I do. I visited Africa first- I was tired of the cold; Brazil- Brazilian witches are… never mind; and Australia- wizard surfing is big sport down there, you know…" He explained.

"Sounds exciting" Tonks said.

"I'll say" Ginny adds.

"It was. And do you know how easy it was not to care about someone's ancestry? After a while I just stopped asking" Draco stated.

"You thought it would be hard? Really Malfoy, how thick could you get?" Ginny commented.

"I know. I knew I wasn't brought up properly but I had no idea, how improperly. It was at this point I decided to take the next step." Draco said smiling.

He was obviously pausing for dramatic affect. It worked… on Ginny and Tonks, that is.

"What big step?" Ginny and Tonks said together.

"I don't believe it." I said, getting a feeling of where he was going.

"Believe what?" they said together again.

"I hung out with Muggles." Draco drawled with a smirk.

"Come off it Draco, the first part was one thing, but Muggles?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I did I tell you… well I do is more accurate. I consider some of them to be my best mates." Draco said seriously.

"I can't believe it" I said.

"Believe it. I went to the States. Father said he always heard from the American Minister of Magic over there that his Muggles were always on alert, very smart when they wanted to be, so I started there… and I just wound up staying." Draco explained.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?" He replied.

"What happened?" I said.

"It was like socializing with muggleborns… personality wise that is." He said.

"How do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Not all of them are kind, but not all of them are stupid either, like I previously thought. In fact if I had to some it all up-" Draco explained.

"Good idea, time's a wasting." Tonks interrupted.

"Tonks" I stated.

"What?" she replied.

"I'd say Muggles are just ignorant wizards." He said matter of factly.

"How charming" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"There's more. And wizards are just ignorant Muggles." Draco finished.

"Yes that's so much better." I replied.

"Hey you have your beliefs and I have mine. It's a lot better than before, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

"True" Ginny replied.

"And on that note I think we should finish shopping" Tonks said.

"I agree. It was nice running into you ladies" Draco said taking a bow to us.

"Yes nice…" I say absent mindedly.

This was still all too much for me, and I don't why…

"Why don't you shop with us? I want to hear more about the new Draco Malfoy." Ginny said to him.

"Sorry, but I really must be getting to Madame Malkin's. I'm only in town for the day. Hopefully none of the people in the Leaky Cauldron will see fit to spread around my appearance. I'm trying to surprise my mother." He admitted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny questioned.

"If it gets around Mother will be furious I didn't come visit her… but of course she'll forgive me when she talks me into admitting I was here for her Christmas present. So really the sooner I'm gone the better." He explained.

"You should just go and visit her then. How often does she see you?" Ginny asked.

"Not often. But I'm spending all of Christmas week with her… not that she knows that yet either." Draco said smirking.

"Aren't you full of surprises?" Ginny said.

"Coming from you Mrs. Potter I'll take that as a compliment. I thought you were going to say I was full of shit." Draco said honestly still smirking.

We all laughed at his comment. Who was this charismatic Draco Malfoy, and why do I see to care so much?

"Hermione, you might as well join him." Ginny said suddenly.

"What? Why?" I replied.

"You said you needed to pick up your new dress robes for the dinner… Draco are you coming to the dinner?" Ginny said switching into Hostess mode.

"He probably doesn't even-" I started.

"I haven't decided yet." He responded.

"You know about it?" I asked surprised.

"Of course. Mother told me of it last year, but I declined fearing too many questions. Plus, Viktor offered me the chance to spend it with him on his Quidditch business. Mother really wants me to go this year. Probably so she can brag about her son this time around." Draco replied.

Ginny had come up with an idea last thanksgiving, for a dinner on Boxing Day to celebrate making it through the war. She believed the time for mourning was over. She managed to get the Ministry to approve it (with help from Harry of course) and all the wizarding community was invited to come. And come they did. It was a wonderful event. But this year, it would be on the 6 month anniversary of the first Pure Killers attack. Ginny just thinks that it's an even better reason to have then, isn't it? To celebrate living again… those who died would not want us walking around moping.

"So are you going?" Ginny asked Draco again.

"I really don't know…" Draco replied.

"Well, do consider it. It was loads of fun last year." Ginny advertises, and then turns to me "Hermione meet me and Tonks by the Owl Emporium. I need to get more owl food for Hedwig, Hermes, and Pig after leaving Quality Quidditch Supplies for Harry."

"But…" I start to say.

"We'll save time this way, and you won't be alone. We can kill two birds with one spell" Ginny points out.

"Fine, unless Draco minds." I say, not that there's anything I could do about it.

"I don't mind." He says simply.

"Good. And do try and convince him to go to the dance." she whispers to me.

"Ginny" I whisper back.

"Bye Draco, nice seeing you" Ginny says and turns to leave.

"Bye Cousin" Tonks says following her.

We watch them walk up the street.

"You know, I think you've rubbed off on her. She's a lot bossier than I remember." Draco drawls as we start to walk.

"Oh shut up" I reply.

"Easy there. That's no way to convince a bloke to go to the dance is it?" He says.

I have no idea how he heard us, but I know my face is flush with embarrassment at his statement. I pull it together though…

"I could care less. There might not even be a dinner." I say.

"Because of the attacks right?" he asks.

"Yeah…" I say a bit sadder than I meant to.

"I know we… that is, Ron and I, didn't always get along but… I'm sorry about what happened to him." Draco says sincerely.

"Oh… thank you" I say awkwardly.

"I know it seems about 6 months too late, but I tried-" He starts.

"I know" I sat simply cutting him off.

"To- wait, how do you know?" He asks curiously.

"I heard you asking Filch the day of the funerals to get in. I was on my way through the castle, but by the time I got to the entrance you were walking away and Filch was closing the door." I explain.

"Bloody Squib" He states.

"So it's not all your hate is gone is it?" I say smirking.

"Come off it Granger, its Filch" He replies.

"Back to Granger is it Malfoy?" I reply.

"Old habits die hard. But really… when I heard-" He started again.

"You don't have to dwell on it and act all upset. I know you and Ron never really-" I started.

"Not everything is about you, you know? I meant when I heard in general. Ron wasn't the only person who died. Ernie's parents were welcomed guests in my house, our mother's were distant cousins but they were always close, and then there was Pansy…" he says leaving the sentence open.

I feel about the size of a flobberworm. I forgot about Pansy, let alone that they were good friends…

"We never went out" He said suddenly.

"How did you… I mean-" I started.

"That's what everyone thought, so I heard. I managed to see Ernie after Filch turned me away, he assumed the same thing, and enlightened me to this belief." He said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"So as I was saying, when I heard what happened, I had been in Africa a couple of weeks. I had meetings planned out, and engagements to attend to. It was hard to get even a day off to come and pay my respects; otherwise I would have tried to reach you again. By the time I could get a decent amount of free time mother didn't want me to come back," He explained and then added "she was afraid for me."

"For you?? Oh… right"

The next attack by the Pure Killers was in Diagon Alley about a month and a half later. Actually, Knockturn Alley to be exact, but it was still too close for comfort for most (hence why Harry won't let Ginny can't shop alone). And even though Knockturn Alley is known for attracting dodgy characters, those dodgy people are usually Pure Bloods. Hence their name- Pure Killers, they kill Pure Bloods. And their leader S.H.A.M.'s name stands for Squibs Half's and Muggles- because those are all the people he's trying to protect from 'evil pure blood supremacists'. Nobody shopped in Diagon Alley for weeks. We had to beg Fred and George to stay home.

"Yes mother was frantic with worry" He said.

"Weren't you worried?" I asked.

"About her safety, not mine. I was amiditedly a bit scared at first, but when I thought about all those years when being a pureblood was an advantage, and how that didn't stop half bloods, and Muggleborns from living… well there's no reason I can't do the same now. I thought of you." He said smiling.

"Me?" I replied.

I could feel myself blushing.

"Yes, all those times I called you... well you know, you just sort of shook it off. You always seemed fine with it." He explained.

"I was fine with it" I stated.

"I know, and I'm fine with being pure blood. So if you could do it then I could do it." He stated simply.

"Is there a compliment in there somewhere Draco?" I asked wondering.

"I believe there is" He said smiling.

Thankfully we reached Madame Malkin's. I didn't like how this one conversation was making me feel.

Upon seeing Draco, Madame Malkin immediately grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him toward the robes his mother had been talking about. They were defintely nice robes.

"I have my mother's-" Draco started to say.

"No need dear, she's already had it fitted. It was just waiting for you to pick it up." She said smiling.

"Was it now? Do you have another one?" Draco asked.

"Of course not, this is an original; no one else will have it." Madame Malkin replied looking scandalized at the suggestion.

"No not that. Because I don't want her to know I've bought it. I may have been spotted you see- as I stopped for lunch; so if anything... you could just say I dropped by to look at it, or say I'd get it on Christmas eve or some other tale." He said thinking aloud.

"Ah, I suppose I could put a fake on the rack…" she said thinking.

"Why not just leave it here, and don't sell it to anybody, and this way you won't have to leave with any bags, and it'll still be here if your mum comes to Diagon Alley." I suggest.

"Then how would I get the robes? The closer it gets to Christmas the more likely my mother will be around." He asks.

"Madame Malkin will send them to you on the 23rd" I say.

"Why then?" He asks curiously.

"Because if Madame Malkin tells your mother that you said you would pick them up another day, what will your mother do?" I say smirking.

"She'll probably come here everyday to make sure." He replies slowly.

"Right, when she comes on the 24th and sees the robes gone, she'll assume you picked them up, until Madam Malkin tells her, that she sold them to someone else who had Galleons up front" I say still smirking.

"She'll be devastated… I like it." Draco says now also smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy-" Madame Malkin starts.

"Please, call me Draco" He says immediately.

"Draco...that's a horrible thing to do to your mother… the 23rd did you say?" she says smiling.

"Yes" He replies.

"No problem."

After getting the address down and all the technicalities of the story straight, the plan is set. I try on my dress- which I refuse to show to Draco; and we're on our way back out the shop.

"Why couldn't I see it?" He asks for the 20th time.

"Because" I say simply.

"Because what?" He says annoyed.

"Because…" I answer smiling.

I didn't really have a reason, call it shyness, or mysteriousness, but I didn't want too… then I saw Ginny and Tonks as we made our way to the Owl Emporium and I remembered something.

"Because… if you really wanted to see it, then you'd be at the dinner."

"That's your game is it?" he drawls.

"It is" I say simply.

"Then that means you've decided to go as well then?" He asked.

"I guess it does" I admit.

"Then I'll see you there" He says just as we reach Ginny and Tonks.

"Please tell me you guys are talking about the Dinner?" Ginny asks.

"We are" I say.

"Excellent" she replies with a smile.

"Well I have to be off." Draco says.

"Thanks again for Lunch" Ginny says.

"Yes it was fun" Tonks add.

"Anytime ladies. See you at the Dinner then." He says.

Before he can go Tonks gives him a hug. He's caught off guard by it. Ginny and I laugh at the look on his face.

"Right thanks for that" He says blushing.

"Anytime." Tonks said.

"Weasley. Granger." He says.

"Malfoy" I say as he disapparates.

"It's Potter" Ginny says to the now empty spot.

And we head back home, with Ginny and Tonks asking me dozens of questions along the way.

--

Ok, that's it for the information stages. Ron's died, Draco's back, and Draco's going to dinner next chapter… let the real work begin. Trust me.

A review or two gets things done faster… so I've heard. ;)


	4. Boxing Day Night rather

A/N: Sorry for the ultra long wait, but I'm back at this. And hard too. Book comes out the 21st, story should be done… or near done by the 21st as well. Hope that makes up for it.

Disclaimer: Right. About what you say? That I don't own it, that's what's right.

--

**Boxing Day… Night rather…**

**The Dinner**

"Harry do you think we ought to move-" Ginny started.

"No Ginny, we're not moving anything else. The place looks fine." Harry assured her.

"Fine"

We were at the dinner making sure everything was set up properly. We being- Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, Angelina and myself. The ministry may approve The Dinner, but they don't help with it.

The Dinner is held at a charming little spot called Tavern on the Treacle's. It's not to far from the Leaky Cauldron, and it serves both Muggles, and Wizards. The owner says money is money and serves anyone willing to pay some. But when Muggles are using it, the Wizards will know because then it's called Tavern on the Green. And when Wizards are using it, Muggles will have the odd sensation to come back tomorrow.

The place has at least thirty tables set up, with ten chairs at each. There's a small stage for the band and a decent sized dance floor. The place is decorated in pale blue this year. There are mirrors around the top half of the walls so you can always see what's going on. And there's a table set up on the side for Donations to those kids who lost parents in the war.

Some guests had already arrived. Mostly some older wizards and witches who believe early is the way to be. There were a few younger people as well. Parvarti was somewhere talking it up Roger Davis and Cho Chang. And Luna and Neville were at the bar with our Bartenders- Fred and George. And we bewitched some instruments to play until The Weird Sisters show up at 9.

"Is that Seamus with Lavender?" Ginny said turning our attention to the entry way.

Seamus and Lavender had a brief fling… or two, after the war was over. If you asked them, they said the only thing they had in common was the sex, and couldn't get along outside of it. This was true… they argued worse then Ron and I ever did. But there's also a rumor that Lavender caught Seamus cheating with someone else… but no one for sure except those two, and they're not telling.

But one thing did come out of their flings about a month ago… a beautiful little girl. They spent most of her pregnancy arguing. The only thing they managed to agree on was her name- Sunshine. Seamus wanted it be named after him if it was boy, and Lavender was ok with that. But it turned out they were having a girl. All the girls in Lavender family are named after colors. Seamus didn't want a daughter named Pink Finnigan or something like that. They managed to come up with Sunshine, she still had Seamus initials, and it was still technically a color.

Then of course we thought after she was born, that it would soften then. It did in some ways, they never argued around her, but that was as far as it went. It seemed that Lavender refused to try…

"Hey guys." Seamus said smiling as they walked over towards us.

"Are you two finally learning to be civil to each other?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny?" I said exasperated.

"What?' she replied.

"I think what my wife meant to say was what brings you two here together?" Harry said more civilly.

"I just need a lift. If you'll excuse me I see Pavarti." Lavender said leaving Seamus's side and walking towards Pavarti.

"Lovely isn't she?" Seamus said sarcastically.

"Why did she need a lift?" Ginny asked.

"Healer says she still doesn't want her apparating too far, and too often yet. It's only been a month. So I offered since I was coming." Seamus answered.

"That was nice." Luna said.

"And who's watching Sunshine?" Ginny asked.

"My father" Seamus answered.

"So he's not coming?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, to be honest he's never been that fond of hanging out with Wizards you know. But mum is coming; she said she isn't missing this for the world." Seamus explained.

"So she had a good time last year then?" Ginny quizzed.

"Blimey, did she ever. Almost blew a fuse in the house when she heard they might cancel it- to me dad's annoyance. But it all worked out well didn't it?" Seamus said smiling.

"Ooh more guests, come one Harry." Ginny said pulling Harry and herself away from the conversation.

"A bit eager isn't she?" Seamus said smirking.

"That's an understatement." I replied.

Ginny immediately started playing hostess as more and more people started to show. Some coming towards the bar, some taking their seats, and some just standing around. It seemed people weren't afraid to come out after all.

Luna, Neville, and I had settled back at the bar and were talking with Fred and George when Harry appeared looking stressed out.

"A butterbeer… better make that fire whiskey…" He said quickly.

"Coming right up." Fred replied.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Ginny swears I have to be there for everyone's entrance, it's maddening." He says before downing half the bottle.

We all laughed.

"How'd you get away then?" Neville asks.

"Draco and his mum…"

I immediately stopped listening to the rest of his words to stare at the entryway. But the only two people there were Narcissa and Ginny. I turned back to Harry's words.

"… and then it would be a long conversation, and a perfect opportunity to sneak away. I saw Draco do the same as well." He finished.

"I think I'll go mingle." I said casually.

I scan the floor as I walk. Saying quick hello's to people on the way. I can't seem to find Draco… but I do see a crowd gathered around something… or someone.

'I thrive in the spotlight'

I remember Draco's words and start to head that way, but before I can get there I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"There you are Hermione, look who's here?" Ginny says.

I turn to see Dean standing there.

"Hey Dean." I say smiling.

"Hi Hermione." He replied with a smile of his own.

"Why do you two always act so coy with each other when we're around? Honestly you, if you two just admit you're were dating-" Ginny started.

"We're not dating." We both say cutting Ginny off.

"What's going on over here?"

Seamus says walking over to us, giving Dean a one armed hug as he does.

"Good, Seamus, please tell your best friend Dean that if he and Hermione just-" Ginny started again.

But there's a round of laughter coming from the crowd of people I was headed towards.

"Oh that's just Draco; everyone attacked him when he came in, started asking him loads of questions. But he's been deflecting most of them with jokes." Seamus explained.

"I still can't believe how much he's supposedly changed." Harry stated.

"Believe it" I say.

Harry gives me a look at my remark and I turn away.

"So yeah Dean, are you putting those arts supplies to good use? I think you still owe Hermione a Christmas present." Ginny says.

Oh… yeah, I've been painting. Did some on Christmas matter of fact." He answered.

"So what are you painting for Hermione?" Ginny asks.

"Uh… not sure yet, I want it to be nice you know." He says.

"Oh come off it already… you two hang out often enough, you should know that she likes you by now." Harry says.

"Dean, take your time, it's no rush really. Harry could you refrain from speaking for me, thank you." I said agitated,

Dean and I did hang out a lot… he turned out to be the friend I needed after the argument Harry and I had that day after Ron's funeral. And with Ginny's help, he helped Harry and I get back on good terms.

So we're good friends. He tells me about his job… if you can call it that. He's gotten even better at not answering questions. It made me ask him if thought I could be an Unspeakable… and he said yeah. So he's been secretly helping me get ready to try and take the exam to get in. Most of it is going pretty well, I know enough spells. And I'm working on not answering questions… it's a slow process, I've never had any reason not to answer a question if I knew the answer, you know? But the worst part is getting in shape… my body seems to push down on push up's; stands on sit ups; and it would rather play jacks than jump then…

And one day, to Dean's amusement; I was staying at the Burrow and we'd just apparated back from the Muggle gym. I was so tired that I collapsed as soon as we got there. I collapsed on him… of course Ginny and Harry happened to open the door, and see a sweaty tired me, in short shorts, and a tank top, on top of Dean who looked sweaty as well. Needless to say I still don't think they believe nothing happened.

So Dean and I are friends. He's secretly helping me become an Unspeakable in some of our free time, so we do spend a lot of time together. But I don't like him. And before you go wondering if he likes me, he doesn't. And there's a simple reason that keep all of this in check… Dean's gay.

"We'll continue this later. Harry and I have to get everybody seated." Ginny says pulling Harry away- much to his disappointment.

But I can already see them whispering to themselves.

"Blimey" Seamus says.

"Subtle aren't they?" Dean says smirking.

"It's not funny you two. This is only going to get worse you know?" I replied.

"It'll be easier once you know how to deflect questions" Dean says.

"I didn't see your Unspeakable skills helping just now Dean Thomas." I replied.

"If you two don't stop arguing, people will really think you're going out." Seamus said.

"He's right. I'm going to go keep mingling."

I start to head towards Draco's group. On the way I see Lavender looking at Seamus and Dean evilly. Then I see her look at me and her look turns to pity. I have half a mind to tell her to save her pity, but I have a much more important agenda at the moment. And just as I get within two steps-

"If everyone could take their seats. Dinner is ready to be served." Harry announces.

The crowd starts to disperse. As it does I see Narcissa pull Draco away. We catch momentary eye contact, enough so that I'm sure I see him smirk. I turn around to see Ginny walking up to me.

"The table order is already set up, so let's get to the seats before I have to scream at some one." Ginny says pulling me towards out table.

Of course Ginny has me seated next to Dean. It's also her and Harry, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, and Neville and Luna.

When I sit I start to casually search for Draco. He's on the other side of the room with his mother, Ernie and Hannah, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and a woman I assume is Blaise's mother entertaining a gentleman.

At another table I recognize Seamus and his mum, Terry Boot, Roger Davies, Cho Chang, and people who look like they could be Cho's parents…

All of the Hogwarts staff were at a table McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Poppy, Sinistra, Filch, Pince, Trelawney…

And Ministry employees were scattered across at least three tables. People included Scrimgour, Kingsley, Tonks and Lupin, Moody, Fudge, Percy, Dawlish, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…

I'm brought out of my staring by people ordering their food.

"I think I'll have the steak, potatoes, broccoli, yams, with extra gravy on the side, and some Pumpkin Juice." I hear Fred say.

A second later the food appears. Ginny was always fond of how the Yule Ball dinner worked, and made it so it worked like that at The Dinner- except our elves are paid.

"Fred you ate before you left the house, you can't possibly be that hungry." Angelina says.

"That's not that hungry… if I wouldn't have eaten, I would have probably ordered the chicken and rice as well." Fred replied smiling.

The food appears, and we start eating and chatting amongst ourselves. I catch Dean looking towards Seamus's table, and that reminds me of something-

"When are just going to-" I start.

"Not now" He says quickly.

"Ginny and now Harry are on a mission you know?"

"They've always been on a mission."

"But I think Harry is going to start getting more involved."

"Why would he?"

"Because…" I say leaving the sentence hanging.

"Because what?" He asks.

"Because I think he might have a ridiculous idea that I may fancy someone else."

"Really like who?"

"There isn't anyone, that's why it's so ridiculous." I reply.

Dean gives me a curious look before he returns to his meal. I see Harry and Ginny talking with Luna and Neville.

Some twenty minutes later The Weird Sisters have set up, and are playing music. People start to get up to dance.

"C'mon Fred." Angelina says pulling Fred.

"Coming" Fred says taking one last bite of his steak.

Everyone at the table starts to get up. Dean and I both pretend to still be very hungry, but Ginny and Harry have different plans for us.

"Come on you two," Ginny says.

"Really Ginny, we have plenty of time to dance." I say.

"But you have to dance the first dance of the night." She says.

I look at Dean, but he gives me a 'just come on' look.

"Fine, let's dance." I say relenting.

Dean stands up and pulls out my chair for me, and then offers me his elbow.

"Harry why can't you pull out my chair, and offer me an elbow?" Ginny says to Harry.

"Er… I thought chivalry was dead?" Harry says lamely.

"Obviously not" she says looking at Dean, before walking towards the dance floor.

"Dean you're making me look bad." Harry says as he follows Ginny to the dance floor.

"It's easy when your competition doesn't have a clue." He says smiling at me.

I laugh at his hidden joke, as we walk to the dance floor.

"So who is it?" He says as we dance.

"Who?" I ask.

"The one that Harry thinks you like enough to stop 'dating' me?" Dean says smirking.

"There's no one. It's all in his head." I reply.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asks.

Damn my cheeks.

"You're trying to deflect the real issue. Which is the fact that-" I start.

"Hey… not in public alright." He says quickly.

"Sorry, but this could be a potentially dangerous situation." I say.

"Dangerous? Never over dramatize a situation Hermione. Rule number 6. If you over dramatize you're more likely to cause a scene." Dean says seriously.

"I know, I know but this isn't about that. Stop deflecting the issue at hand." I say trying to stick to the topic that he keeps avoiding.

"Fine. So you're going to admit to liking Draco then?" He quizzed.

"How did you… I mean I don't-"

"You're still too obvious about things. In fact you should use Draco as a test dummy." Dean says.

"A what?"

I'm pretty sure I heard what he said, but I thought he should repeat it.

"A test dummy"

"I thought that's what you said."

"If you're going to start a relationship with Draco-"

"Relationship? I-"

"Then you'll probably need to hide it for a while right?"

"You're moving entirely too quickly-"

"Always stay a-"

"A step ahead. Rule number 1.

"Exactly, since Draco and Ron weren't exactly best friends. his mum still isn't fond of you for helping to get her husband put in jail, and the press would ave a field day if they found out, it seems like it would be the perfect time to work on your Unspeakable skills." Dean stated.

"Fine. If-" I start.

"When," He counters.

"If I-" I say.

"When you, He says smiling.

"Should the situation happen to your expectations-?"

"And yours"

"I'll work on the secrecy, but only if."

"When," He says again.

"What makes you so sure, everything is going to happen?" I ask him.

"Because Draco's been looking in our direction every so often… I suspect he's waiting for a moment to cut in." Dean says smirking.

"How do you know that? You're back is to him."

I can see Draco dancing with his mum some twenty feet away. And Dean's back is to him.

"Rule number two." He says simply.

Use your surroundings. It's then that I remember the mirrors on the wall. You can see anybody because of them.

"The mirrors… right." I say.

Then the song starts to change. Dean and I are ready to head back, until we both notice Harry and Ginny making there way over to us. Dean starts to whisper in my ear quickly.

"I suspect they've been whispering about us that whole time. Ow would be a good time to come up with a good reason we shouldn't date."

"I have a good reason alright" I say as they approach.

Dean ignores me, and immediately reaches a hand out for Ginny's.

"May I have a dance with one of the prettiest ladies here?" Dean says extending his arm and bowing his head.

Ginny gives Harry an evil look before taking Dean's arm.

"Of course Dean, who wouldn't love to dance with a gentleman?"

"You're killing me Dean" Harry says shaking his head.

"Sorry mate" Dean says as he follows Ginny deeper on the dance floor.

"Wanna Dance?" Harry says simply.

"No wonder Ginny's mad Harry. That was terrible." I say smirking.

"Not you too Hermione?" He says laughing.

We grab a spot and start dancing.

"So… you and Dean seemed to be having a very in depth conversation over here." Harry says.

"No, not really." I answer.

"Come on Hermione, it's me."

"Watching us were you?"

"A bit. Can't you two just admit to liking each other and go out already?"

"No we can't"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

I took this opportunity to look into the mirrors. Dean and Ginny were probably having the same conversation, but Dean shook his head over so slightly with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Because he and I are just good friends, that's' why. Nothing more and nothing less." I say.

"If I were to say something to you… would you promise not to get mad?"

"No" I say seriously.

"Hermione,"

"Harry"

"You were like this with Ron you know?"

I knew that was coming… but it still didn't stop it from hurting.

"You two just keep throwing that in my face… is that the only reason we keep having this conversation? Because it's getting old." I say annoyed.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm not saying it to hurt you, it's just Ron was the only person we've ever seen you really like, and you were this way with him too- acting like you didn't like him, when you did." Harry says apologetically.

"Except… I don't really like Dean. In fact it's nothing like Ron and mines relationship, we argued all the time. Dean and I never argue." I reply.

"Are you sure that's it? You sure there isn't something else?"

"No."

"What about somebody?"

Luckily the music changed again, and I took it upon myself to just walk away. I need air.

I walk out to the veranda out back. Mostly there were a couple of guys out there talking. I moved into the shadows so I wouldn't be noticed. I barely got two thoughts together before someone was calling out my name.

"Hermione"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me" And I saw Lavender step out from a different area.

"Oh" I said simply.

"Good party so far." She said.

"I guess… just started really." I reply.

"Right… well, I wanted to tell you something."

"Like why you gave me that look of pity earlier, because-"

"Calm down. I'm sorry about that… I just don't want you to end up like me." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A single parent with a cheat for baby's father."

I gasped at her words. So Seamus did cheat…

"So Seamus did cheat then?" I say.

"He did." She replied.

"With who?" I ask.

She seemed to be fighting with herself not to say anything.

"It doesn't matter who. Just be careful with Dean. Birds of a feather flock together."

I forgot Lavender was a muggle born like me. That's the only way she could know that phrase,

"One, I'm not dating Dean, so I won't be having any children. Two, I don't think Dean is like that."

She hmphed me as I finished. I gave her a questioning look, and she turned away.

"Fine, I was just trying to help you out."

Out… flock together… oh…

"Lavender how… I mean did Seamus… with, with Dean, didn't he?" I stuttered.

Before I knew it she was sniffling, and teas were falling down her face.

"I promised them I wouldn't tell..." she said sadly.

"Them?? Then you actually caught the both of them… at it?" I say surprised.

"Yes" she says through her sniffling.

"Erm… wow."

"I'm over it now… really. But sometimes when I see them together it makes me mad and I can't stand to be in the same room with Seamus for days after that. That's why I can't make it work… I still see them." Lavender admitted.

I know I should be more comforting to Lavender. She's gone through something no one should ever have to experience. But she's still the same Lavender Brown that refused to accept the fact that Ron and I were dating, and then getting married. She was still evil to me even after we were married. But I still rubbed her back and told her-

"I understand."

"I know we never really got along… and I wasn't always a good person to you about Ron, but no one else deserves this. Now you know about Dean, and you can get out of it now." She said.

"Lavender, I told you, I'm not dating Dean, and I never I was going to. He's just the friend I needed when times were tough." I said.

She gave me a look that may have said she didn't believe me, but I really didn't care. I was trying to get out of there before she made me promise not to mention it to him. Because honestly, I was ready to go right up to Dean, and make him come clean to Harry and Ginny with this information.

Unspeakable rule number four- use what you know, to your advantage.

"Well, I just need some air, I'm going back inside." I say quickly.

"You promise you won't mention it to anyone?"

Damn. Rule number three- always answer an annoying question with out answering it.

"Really, Lavender… there isn't anything to tell."

And I walked away smirking. I was feeling rather proud of myself for my answer. I walk towards the bar intending to get a drink of something when Ginny and Luna walk up to me.

"Where'd you go?" Ginny asks.

"For a bit of fresh air."

"Oh… well I think Dean was looking for you… for another dance." Ginny says slowly.

"But Ginny, Dean went to talk with-" Luna starts.

"Sshhh" Ginny says under her breath.

I didn't need Luna's words to know she was lying. I could see Dean having a conversation with Seamus, Terry and Neville in one of the corners.

"Funny you should say that when Dean hates dancing. He only does it to be polite." I say giving Ginny a leave me alone look.

"But Hermione-" she says.

Luckily a cough interrupted us- I was passed annoyed by now at Ginny and Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt. But may I have this dance?" Draco says reaching his arm out to me.

He looked nice all black. The only thing not black was his red tie. He had that sort of classic late 30's 40's look of American gangsters. He looked hot.

"Are you asking all three of us? Because that would probably cause Nefron Trinks to-" Luna started.

"I'll dance" I say grabbing his arm and cutting off Luna.

"What about Dean?" Ginny asks as we walk away.

"Dean is still talking with the boys, he's fine."

"But I'm sure-"

"I'm sure I would rather dance than stand here and be badgered by you."

And I pull Draco towards the dance floor. He seems unsure of what just happened, but doesn't ask me anything until we stop.

"What was that about?" he drawls.

"Ginny and Harry are trying to get Dean and I together." I reply honestly.

"Oh… so you're not thrilled with that, then?" He asks more than states.

"No, not at all."

"You're not?"

"No… Dean and I are just friends, and we're both fine with that. But far be it for Ginny and Harry to see this little tidbit of information." I quip.

He smiles.

"I'm glad you find this is amusing." I say.

"Sorry. Seems like Harry is still just as head strong as ever."

"Only when he wants to be… and up until recently this wasn't on his priority list. I think Ginny finally got to him."

"Ha, Harry's whipped." He drawls.

"Whipped? That's a muggle phrase. You really are full of surprises, aren't you?" I say.

"One of my many excellent qualities." He replies.

I laugh. But the music start to change again, and I can tell Draco is about to say something-

"Can I have the next dance?"

I look to see Neville next to us. I immediately look into the mirror to Dean's corner and see that Harry is now over there with them. He must've put Neville up to this.

"Oh, well I was thinking of sitting down actually." I reply.

"Just one?' He says looking towards that same corner.

"Erm… fine. Draco thanks for the dance." I say.

"It was my pleasure. Save another one for me."

"Of course." I say.

And so Neville and I start to dance. I try to get away, when the song changes again, but here comes Terry for a dance as well. And four more dances later, after telling Colin I really just need a drink, I finally get away from the dance floor.

I'm sure this is Harry's doing, and I'm beginning to wish I would have stayed home after all. I get to the bar, as George has just handed a few Ministry employee's their drinks.

"What can I get you Hermione?" he asks doing his best bartender impression.

"A pillow" I say taking a seat on the stool.

"Tired eh? Not surprised, you've been quite popular tonight." He says.

"Which I'm sure is Harry's and Ginny's doing. I told Ginny I'd rather dance than talk to her, and then I see Harry talking to every guy on the floor. I don't even want to think about what he's telling them." I say.

"He's telling them that you were feeling a bit down, and that they should ask you to dance to see if it makes you feel better." Fred says walking over.

"What? I'll kill him." I say.

"You know Ginny can be a bit spiteful." George says.

"A bit?" I say annoyed.

They laugh.

"I think a firewhiskey would do her some good." Fred says.

"Oh no… too strong." I say immediately.

"Nonsense. You hardly ever go out, and here you are looking as lovely as you did on your wedding day, and the only thing on your mind is killing our sister and brother in law… No you need a quick pick me up." George says.

At the mention of my wedding day I think about Ron, and as much as I still love him, that's not what I want to think about right now…

"Ok… just one."

George hands me the Firewhiskey and I take the first sip. It burns on the way down, and it makes me close my eyes before they tear.

"Never was much of a drinker were you?" Fred asks.

"No" I say quickly.

I spent most of the night getting asked to dance, and with no real reason not too, and getting tired of saying no- I danced. Every couple of dances or so, I'd end up at the bar with either Fred or George drinking more Firewhiskey.

As the time grew late- along with my blood alcohol level; I realized I definitely no longer cared about Harry and Ginny… but I didn't care much for anything else either. I realized someone was talking to me.

"Hello Hermione? You there?"

"Dean… is that you?" I say.

"Yeah… are you ok?" He asks.

"Don't you know? You know everything… you're an Untalkable… I mean Unspeakable."

"I think you're drunk."

"See… you know everything… I can't wait till I'm that way too…"

"Hermione you already know a lot of stuff. I think we should get you home"

"Home… will Ron be there… no, Ron's gone isn't he? But you should be there Dean… that's what every body wants… you and me…"

"Ok, I'm taking you home now."

I feel Dean starting to pull me towards the entryway.

"But the party… I owe Draco a dance Dean…"

"It'll have to wait, ok? Can you do that too Hermione? Just wait right here, I'm going to go get our coats." I hear him say.

"Ok, I promise I'll just stand here."

"Remember don't move ok?"

"Got it"

He walks away. I try to stay standing, but there's a breeze blowing and I feel like it's about to knock me down. Then I hear voices. Guy voices and I remember Draco, so I try to walk back towards Draco.

"I thought we had a deal. You were supposed to stay still" Dean says.

"You're back… I need to tell Draco I can't dance with him because you're taking me home…"

"I already told him. He said he understands and that it's ok." He says putting my coat on me.

"Really? Isn't Draco hot Dean?"

"Yeah, Hermione, he's real hot."

"See, why can't you talk like this with everyone, then everyone would know you're-"

"Tell me about Ron Hermione."

"Who?"

"Ron you're husband."

"He's the best… do you know him Dean?"

"No, tell me about him."

"He has red hair, blue eyes, freckles everywhere- and I mean everywhere Dean, and he's afraid of spiders… are you sure you never met him?"

"I don't remember, tell me about him again.

"Oh… he's tall, and likes Quidditch, but hates Krum after he heard we kissed… Dean why is your hand around my waist?"

"I'm trying to hold you up so you don't fall"

"Oh… but then won't people think we're dating… Harry and Ginny think were dating you know?"

"Do they?"

"Yeah… but we're not dating… right?"

"No we're not dating, you still love Ron"

"Yes Ron is my husband who… who…"

"Hey what are you two doing?"

And the rest is a blank…

--

Ok, so I'm all about trying to come hell of close to finishing this before Saturday, but hey who knows? That may mean two updates a day… I don't think anyone will mid that so much though…

Oh, and I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors this chapter, I'm still sort of in the middle of a conatct issue... I'm still missing one, would be the main point of that issue. And next chapter we see Hermione find out the rest... boy is she going to be pissed.

Thanx for hanging around… I hope. :)


	5. December 27th Aternoon

A/N: Hey Another Update. Sorry about that cliffhanger yesterday, but you'll find out the rest of what happened right now.

Disclaimer: Not mines… I'm okay with that really… I mean technically the computer I'm on isn't mine yet either… still making those payments…

--

_Tap, Tap, Tap,_

"Go… away"

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I opened my eyes slowly; I closed them immediately when sunlight hit them.

"Gods, it can't be morning already"

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"Must be the paper."

I slowly opened my eyes again, and took in my surroundings… I wasn't at home, or the Burrow, or Grimwauld Place…

"What the…"

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I looked towards the only window in the room and saw that there was no Owl in sight. I turned around to realize it was coming from the door… but whose door was it?

I started to move myself from under the covers... and realized that I wasn't in what I was wearing yesterday. Someone had changed me out of my clothes… what if…

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

What if that was them? Where is my wand?

I started looking around frantically, with no luck. I tried to remember back to last night… but the most I could remember with the hangover pounding in my ears was standing outside, and then someone interrupting my conversation with-

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I looked at the door. If it was someone who meant me harm… they obviously wouldn't be knocking…

I tried to get up, and fell right back on the bed.

"Erm… com in" I said automatically.

Why didn't I think of that before?

The door slowly started to open and then-

"David, I told you to leave the door alone."

Why was Dean shouting? Well he might not have been shouting… Wait… Dean…

"She said I could come in, Dean." a voice said.

"Did she?" Dean's voice said.

"Yes… she did" I said wincing.

Even my own voice was making my head hurt.

I watched as Dean entered the room followed by a boy who looked a little like Dean, only younger. The boy hurriedly ran and jumped on the bed next to me. I groaned at the motion.

"Ah, I guess you can take this now" Dean's voice said.

I watched as Dean picked up a cup from off the nightstand and handed it to me. I took a quick glance at the blue-ish grey concoction and swallowed it quickly. I had to make the Hangover Potion for Ron a number of times, and was quite familiar with its look.

"Feeling Better?' Dean asked after a moment.

It was already working, Dean didn't sound like he was shouting anymore.

"Much…" I replied.

"Are you a real girl magician?" the boy asked me.

"Erm… yes, we're called Witches you know? I said looking at him.

"David leave her alone would ya?" Dean said to him.

"But she seems a whole lot more interesting than you." David said.

"Really? And what has she done that's so interesting?" Dean asked smiling.

"Well according to your funny newspaper she was drunk, you never get drunk" David said simply.

"Uh… David, do me a favor and go downstairs and bring me the cup on the table." Dean said quickly.

"But I don't wanna"

"I'll give you some Oreo's"

"You don't have any Oreo's in here. I checked." David said quickly.

"Ah, but remember I can hide them right under you nose, and you wouldn't even see them."

"You're not lying are you?" David asked.

"Lying is bad. And you should never lie in front of a woman either, that's even worse. I promise I'll brig you some cookies." Dean said.

"Fine."

David got up and ran from the room.

"Your brother?" I ask.

"Yeah… one of them." Dean says.

"How old is he?"

"About 8… going on 20."

"I see… so would the funny newspaper he's talking about be the Prophet?" I say calmly.

"Yeah… it's not as bad you think."

"How do you know what I think?"

"I don't. But whatever it is you are thinking it's not as bad as the Prophet says."

"Dean what happened exactly? The last I remember was talking to you, and someone asking 'what we were doing?'" I say.

Just then David came back with the cup.

"Thank you. You should drink this. Then you'll remember everything." Dean said handing me the cup.

"Where's my Oreo's?" David said.

"I'll go get them, wait for me in the kitchen."

"But I want to stay here." David said.

"Hermione has some things she needs to do; you're not going to bother her." Dean said.

"I won't say anything… much." David replied slowly, adding the 'much' on the end.

"Why do you want to sit with me?" I ask.

"Because Dean never has anyone here, I was beginning to think he didn't have any friends, and I don't like thinking my brother doesn't have any friends… he can do magic… that's gotta be the coolest thing in the world… but he acts like it's nothing… I wish I could do magic…" David says randomly.

"I'll tell you what… you can hang out with me after I finish taking care of everything I need to do, and then I'll tell you stories about all the friends Dean has, and I'll even tell you how he helped me and my best friend, stay friends, deal?" I ask.

"Deal…. Only… how long do you think it will take?" He asked.

"David, leave her alone, she said she'll hang out with you, be happy for that" Dean said smiling.

"Fine… but I'll come check again in an hour anyways." David says quickly.

And before Dean can say anything, David runs from the room.

"He's adorable Dean, and he seems to really love his brother." I say.

"I didn't know he felt all that… I just thought it was him wanting to see more magic…" Dean says looking at the door.

"Can he do magic?" I ask.

"No… I'm the only one… my mother is a muggle. She married my father- a wizard, but she didn't know that. But he was killed by Death Eaters for not helping them after he walked out on her… She remarried a few years later- a muggle; so all my brothers and sisters are Muggles, not a bit of magic in them." He said.

"I didn't know…" I say.

"I didn't know for a while either… and I don't tell the story often, so how could you?"

"But… that's your brother's point Dean, why don't I know? We're friends right? Why do I have to find out stuff about you, from other people?" I ask.

"It's not like we were ever that close Hermione before the war. It was only after Ron died, that we're close now… but Seamus knows all of this…" Dean reminds me.

"But still, you've been to meet my parents, stayed at my house, everything… when I got up a second ago, I didn't know where I was at, and your little brother was a shock too… I know you're an Unspeakable now, but that doesn't mean you don't have to speak about anything."

"True… but you never actually asked me anything, you know that right?" Dean points out.

"Would you have told me?" I quiz.

"Probably not…" he admits.

"Then tell me now." I say.

"Later… I think you should probably drink that first… the paper is on the dresser. I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me."

"What exactly is this?" I said shaking the cup.

"It'll make you remember everything… the Hangover Potion will get rid of the Hangover but it doesn't do much for memories, but that will." He explained.

"Oh… thanks."

"Your wand is in the drawer"

Dean left the room. I look at the time, its 12:54. I get up to get the paper off the dresser and grab my wand. I wanted to throw the paper as soon as I saw it. There I was from a moment that I definitely remember- dancing with Draco. But the headline read 'A dance with Death'. As I scanned it, sentences like 'Whisked her off her feet, before knocking her off her feet' and 'better off missing' caught my eye. In another article about me lines such as 'what would Ron think' and 'has Hermione lost it' made me cringe.

Dean walked back in the room just as I had finished. He took one look at my face and then looked at the cup he gave me.

"That's why I advised you to drink first" He said knowingly opening the closet door.

"I thought it would be better that I get mad first, then calm down, instead of the reverse." I replied.

"Well, don't mind me then, my sister Dena just got up, and her favorite doll is in this closet." He said holding the doll.

"How many siblings do you have exactly?"

"Eight. There not all here, just so you know, just the two. Later"

He said and departed without another word.

I sat down and drank the bright red potion. I felt an odd sort of peace take hold of me, and then I had the unnatural urge to burp- which I did; and then I yawned... and that was it. I thought perhaps he gave me the wrong thing, but I felt sleepy… really sleepy…

**Dream**

"What are you two doing?" A voice said.

"Dean's taking me home" I said.

"Why don't you let me do that mate?" the voice spoke again.

"It's fine. She's a friend." Dean said.

"I'd like to be her friend too… if you get my point." The voice replied.

"I'm really not in the mood for jerks tonight; you might want to check inside though. I'm sure someone in there would have you." Dean said.

I looked up to see a tall a man, in his thirties, looking at Dean with a smirk on his lips.

"I don't want any of that trash in there… I want her."

"Sorry sir… but I'm so tired of dancing… and I really just want to sleep" I said.

"You heard the lady… why don't you get out of our way then?" Dean said stepping forward.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Look… leave it alone alright. Do you know who she is? If anyone find out anything happened to her, you'll be in deep-"

"Shit? I know you're a good guy, _like me_, but I waited all night to get a chance to talk to her, but didn't get a chance, and now I'll have it… if you just get out of the way."

I felt Dean stand straighter next to me.

"I don't want to… but I'll duel you if I have to" Dean said.

"You'll duel me for Hermione Granger? Ha. The way I see it you don't have much of a chance, you try to put her down, and I'll disarm you before she even hits the wall. You don't put her down; I disarm you… and take her anyways. Might as well just save yourself the trouble… everyone else is still inside… you're alone." The man said.

"No he's not"

I turned lazily to see Draco walk over.

"And I'll duel you" he added.

"_You're scum_, you know that. Not fit to even crawl on the ground I walk on." He said looking angry at Draco's presence.

"Ha. The only scum I see here is you." Draco retorted.

"Enough… boys… you all argue too much… you fight… I'm going home…"

I said and tried to push myself from Deans' grip, and I stumbled.

The next thing I know red and white lights are flashing as I feel Dean pull me to the ground with him.

"Stay here" He says.

I watch him get up and start firing spells at the man whose dueling Draco. I start to get up, to tell them that this isn't necessary. I manage to stand up properly, and take a few steps, but-

"Stupefy"

The last thing I see is Draco trying to push me out the way.

**--**

I open my eyes. I'm lying on the bed with my legs still over the side. I must have fallen a sleep right after the potion and didn't even move. I look at the time again, its 1:06. Not even fifteen minutes has passed, since before I looked at the paper… the potion made me remember everything in a dream… that's some potion.

So, in my alcoholic state I pretty much got two people I care about into a duel with a could be rapist… no more drinking firewhiskey… no more drinking- except the occasional Butterbeer.

Draco tried to save me…

I pick up the Prophet and read it thoroughly. Seems and 'eyewitness' saw Draco throw himself at me, before desperately trying to wake me up as people arrived to save his skin…

Says that Draco said there was a man trying to attempt to do me harm, but the 'eyewitness' saw no other man except Dean. But that Dean quickly vanished from the scene with the ex Mrs. Ron Weasley… no word where they're at now… Draco being held for questioning…

Questioning… I start to go through the dresser until I remember that this isn't my room, and so it doesn't have my clothes. I make my way out the door and down the steps, towards a room where it sounds like-

"Television" I say as I walk into the room.

"You know about T.V.?' David says looking at me from the couch.

"Yes… I grew up with Mug- I mean my parents don't know magic either, so I grew up with TV."

"Do you have a favorite show?" David asks.

"Not now… I can't remember the last time I sat down to watch TV, but I used to really like 'Yes Prime Minister'" I said.

"I like that show too"

I turned to see Dean walking in holding a little girl in his arms- she looked about four. She saw me and hid her face in Dean's shoulder.

"Hey don't be shy, Hermione's a friend of mines" He said pulling her face out from his shoulder.

She looked at me and smiled- showing every one of her baby teeth. Then she reached her hands out to me. Dean held her out.

"Erm… ok, wow" I said reaching out to hold her.

She clamped her legs around my stomach, and took one of her hands to touch my nose.

"Nose" she said smiling.

"Is it?" I asked smiling.

She nodded her head smiling.

"I though it was my mouth." I said.

She shook her head and laughed.

"No, it's your nose. Dean told me." She said proudly.

"Well if Dean told you, then it must be right" I said smiling.

"Your hair is really curly" she said.

"Is it?" I said again.

"Uh hun… you do magic too?" she asked.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"Can you show me how?" she asked.

"Ok that's enough from you"

And Dean came and grabbed her from my arms. An 'aw' was replaced by giggles as he held her above his head and made an airplane sound before setting her down on the couch, next to David.

"What's your name?" she said from the couch looking at me.

"Hermione." I said.

She seemed to be about to open her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She looked at Dean.

"What are you going to say now?" Dean asked.

I looked at them curiously, and Dean saw.

"My mum said she's at the stage where she asks a lot of questions, and sometimes they're rude questions, so we keep reminding her to ask us first if anything." Dean said.

She stood up on the couch and pulled Dean down for a whisper. He leaned in to listen. He smiles.

"What?" I asked.

"She wants to ask you about your name" Dean said.

"Oh… go ahead." I reply smiling.

"What type of name is it?" she says.

"I'm named after a character from one of my mother's favorite books."

"Uh hun. Can you say it again?"

"Hermione"

"Ra-mine-dee" she says.

"Her" I say.

"Er" she repeats.

"My"

"My"

"Nee"

"Nee"

"Hermione" I say.

"Ra-mine-dee" she says.

"You can call me Mione" I say/

"Mione" She says smiling.

"Good." I reply with a smile of my own.

"Now that, that's over. I need to discuss some things with Hermione-" Dean starts.

"Mione" Dena says.

"Right. I need to discuss some things with Mione. So you two watch TV, and be good. We'll be right in the kitchen if you need anything"

They both nod their heads. I follow Dean towards the kitchen.

"Where are we that you can get a TV to work?" I ask.

"Just outside of Magical London. Mostly Muggles live around here. But the closest Muggle house is at least 15 miles away, and the closest Magic house is 30 miles away." He explained.

"Oh… how old is Dena?"

"She'll be five in two months." Dean replies.

"She's pretty, the boys are-" I start.

"The boys are going to have to get past her four brothers, that what." He says quickly.

I laugh at his protective nature.

"You're one of those difficult ones aren't you? Like Ron." I say.

"Ha… Ron only had one sister, and Ginny was better with a wand than him- no offense; but my little sister Dena is all princess, she'll need us." Dean says.

"No offense taken, Ginny told me she used to beat him up… he denied it though, but his cheeks would always get beet red."

I could talk about Ron with Dean and not get sad… if anyone else last night would have told me to talk about Ron to keep me talking and not falling asleep, I would have flipped out.

"About last night… thanks." I say.

"It was nothing… I'm glad I was there…" He says.

"It was something… what if that jerk had actually managed to talk to me… anything could have happened to me."

"Nah, not with everyone looking out for you."

"You mean you and Draco? I hardly consider that every one." I state.

"Harry was one of the first people to come out to see what the commotion was about… though that could have been because he wanted to see what Draco was doing… but he was there." Dean says.

"Dean… the article said they still have Draco, I have to get him out." I say.

"Relax, the article was written while we were getting Draco released, he's fine. And with the newspaper spreading he's still in jail, he got home without anyone noticing." Dean explained.

"We?"

"Yeah once I got you here, and into a bed, I went to talk to Harry. I told him what happened and we found a way to get Draco out immediately. Cleared of all charges… for now" Dean explained.

"Good… why for now?" I said.

"Because it's Draco isn't it? Disappears for a year and a half, and then has this happen to him on his first day back in the public's view… not a good look. Harry sent word to me after my brother and sister arrived that there's word the Minister might try and somehow tie Draco into the Pure Killer's at your expense." Dean explained.

"What? But Draco's a pure blood, that doesn't make any sense." I say.

"We know that, but you know the Ministry's rule is to pass the blame until you find the right person to land it on… Plus, technically you and I are still missing." Dean said casually throwing in the last part.

"What? But you just said-"

"I said we found away to get Draco out… I never said it was the truth."

"What did you say?"

"Harry said he saw the person Draco was talking about, described him the way I did- which was of course was the same way Draco did; and nobody denies Harry anything, so Draco was freed. What's going to happen now is, you're going to Portkey home, to where there are probably a few reporters outside your door hoping to glimpse you… when they do, they'll know I didn't kidnap you or something."

"And, what does that do?" I asked.

"It's what you'll do. You'll tell them that your not dead, that you're most definitely not still with me, that you thank Draco for pushing you out of harm's way, and me for apparating you away from the camera's." He said smiling as if this were a matter of 2 plus 2.

"You might also want to add, that you hope the man that tried to attack you is brought to justice, and that Ministry is doing everything in its power to catch the _right_ person." He added.

"Exactly what I was looking forward to… talking to reporters" I say annoyed.

"Glad we got this all figured out then…" Dean says starting to get up.

"Not so fast buddy… there's something we need to discuss" I say.

"What's that?"

"I first want you to know that you can pretend like you have no idea what I'm talking about, that you can deflect the questions, or statement's as much as you want, but if it comes down to it Dean Thomas, I swear I'll go back to the source and tell them the truth. Do you understand me?" I said to him.

"What exactly are talking about?" he asks.

"The simple matter of your being… is the kitchen sound proofed?" I say stopping my original thought.

"No, but it can be, if you think it's needed." He replies.

I nod to let him know he should do it. He casts the soundproofing spell.

"Good. This is about you being gay." I say.

"Hermione, I keep telling you I'm not ready to tell anyone else besides you and Seamus." He says.

"I know of one other person who knows you're gay."

He gives me a look.

"There's no need to resort to lying-" He starts.

"Speaking of lying… I believe that's what this other person caught you doing with a friend of hers. Yes, I believe she knows quite well…"

He has a moment of shock in his eye, before he turns his face.

"Dean listen, it doesn't bother me one bit, I just want to know-"

"When it started? Are we still together? Is-" He says quickly.

"No," I say interrupting his rant. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say smiling.

"What?"

His whole demeanor picked up.

"Dean I told you I don't care. Of course when Lavender told me, I felt bed for her, no one deserves that… but we're still talking about Lavender and me, and though I'm cordial to her, I'm still not very fond of her. And I can't believe you kept this secret to yourself knowing how much it would make me feel better?" I said pretending to be annoyed.

"Hermione… you cease to amaze me." Dean said smiling.

"So, when did this start? And if Seamus is rolling in the hay with you, why was he with Lavender?"

"Seamus is bi. And one day she was in the same bar as us, and he started talking about the Yule Ball, and how he never got the chance to… you know… so I left him to it."

"You what?"

"We weren't dating. We were just talking, hadn't even kissed yet. And we're best friends, he'd been going on about Lavender for years, but she never would give him the time of day. So I didn't think anything would happen when I left, figure he'd call me up the next day and tell me how she denied him again. But he didn't call the next day. Didn't call for a week, actually. When he did, said Lavender had finally decided to give him another chance." He explained.

"So what happened?"

"They went out, and we kept being pals. But one day we were drunk in that same bar, and one thing led to another, to another, to another… I thought he was going to break up with her. So there we were in his apartment a weel later… and she walked in with the key he gave her." Dean said starting to shake his head.

"Wow…"

"Yeah… she screamed and freaked out for a bit. Seamus tried to calm her down, I just tried to leave. But not before asking her not to tell anybody, she said 'no problem because she didn't want anyone to know anyways'. All of us stopped talking to each other for a good while, until Lavender found out she was pregnant, he appeared on my door step crying. My oldest brother was here. When I got home he told me Seamus was sleep in one of the guest rooms but didn't know what happened. We've been cool ever since." Dean said smiling again.

"So that's why you don't want to tell anyone you're gay?" I said realizing.

"Yeah… if anyone knew… I mean they think you and I are dating, they'd probably start thinking Seamus was gay, and they might figure out the real reason Lavender broke up with him." Dean said.

"So you're doing it for Lavender?"

"Partly… I mean, and what about Sunshine? No kid needs that type of association with her." He said.

"But what about you? Seamus messed up, and he needs to start taking responsibility for it. If I pass the test-" I started.

"When"

"-You'll have no one to pretend to spend time with 'dating'. And then if I start-" Ignoring his word.

"When"

"-Dating Draco, I probably won't be able to cover for you. It wouldn't be fair to Draco." I say ignoring his words again.

"You make a good point… I think I'm going to have to wreck your chances of becoming an Unspeakable." He said smiling.

"Ha, ha."

"Did Lavender ask you not to tell anybody?" He asks.

"She did."

"So you broke your promise?" He says smiling.

"Who said I promised her I would?" I say smirking.

"So what did you say?" He asked smirking,

"I simply told her 'there's nothing to tell' and walked away."

"You may be learning after all" He acknowledges.

"Thanks. Now get me some Oreo's so I can tell your brother how wonderful you are." I say walking towards the living room.

"What about the reporters?"

"What reporters?" I say smiling.

"The one's waiting at your house."

"Well technically they should already think I'm in there… so what's another an hour so?"

"Uh… right. Regular or double stuffed?"

"Regular."

--

Two hours later

"Yes I'm fine now; I was just a little tired. Dean apparated me home to get me away from the cameras. I hope the article I read about them holding Draco is wrong, because if it wasn't for him and Dean I'd probably be lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Draco pushed me out of harm's way from a Stupefy shot by the real criminal. I hope the Ministry will do everything in their power to find the person responsible, so justice can be carried out."

"But-"

"That's all I have to say, it's three o'clock in the afternoon and I haven't eaten yet. I would just like some alone time. You have five minutes to clear off the property before you'll be in trouble with my security system."

There are some laughs.

"We've been out here since last night, what security system?" one reporter asks.

"The one that turns on when I activate it." I respond.

I close my door. I give it five minutes before looking out one of the windows. There are still a couple of people hanging around. Oh well…

I head down to the kitchen where the switch for the security system is. I flip it.

Moments later I look out the window to watch the last Blast Ended Skrewt Hagrid left us in his will, chase off last Interviewer- who I hope doesn't run out of breath before getting to the nearest five mile apparation point. I settle down to the fireplace to Floo Ginny and Harry.

Ginny came to the fire first.

"Still at Dean's house?" she asked smiling.

"No. Where's Harry?" I ask.

"He's at work. He wants to start trying to figure out who the guy was who wanted to attack you." Ginny replied.

"Alright... tell him I asked for him when he gets in" I say.

"Wait? What happened at Dean's?" she says eagerly.

"Nothing. I got up, took Hangover Potion, met two of his siblings, ate Oreo's, watched 'Yes Prime Minister' and played Connect Four."

"You did what?"

"Sorry Ginny, you probably didn't understand half of that did you?" I said in realization.

"No… not really."

My door bell rings.

"Have Harry explain it to you Gin, someone's ringing my door bell… I don't know how they made it past the Skrewt though?" I said.

"I told you it would do you good to have it." Ginny said.

"Oh please, Harry just didn't want the Skrewt, as much as Ron didn't want Fluffy."

The bell rings again.

"Alright then… but I'll be in touch once I figure out what Connect Four is… sounds kinky."

"Later Gin."

I'll pull my face from the floo, and dust off. I get to the door, and see Draco through the peephole. I open it.

"I'm not sure but I think I saw one of those creatures Hagrid had chasing someone." He says looking towards the woods.

"You probably did. Is there a reason you're at my house?"

"Er… yeah, I wanted to make sure you were ok." He says off handedly.

"Wow Draco… that's pretty nice of you"

"You sound shocked. I'm a pretty nice guy… I mean, who else wouldn't mind having their reputation smeared on the front of the Prophet, for saving someone's life?"

"Listen I'm sorry about that. I know you didn't do anything but try and help me, and some idiot got it all wrong." I say apologetically.

"Well… they saw what they saw… and like I said, I don't mind so much…"

He seemed to be trying to say something, but wasn't exactly saying it.

"Draco, is there something you want to say to me?"

"There is… I think you owe me after all this." He drawled sounding like the old Draco.

"I thought you just said you didn't mind."

"I said I don't mind _so much_. I wouldn't mind _at all _if you were to… have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Draco… I... I don't know what to say… I…"

_Practice with Draco_

Dean's words float into my head.

"If you're asking me." I say.

"I did just ask you."

"No you implied."

"So will you go to dinner with me?"

"You asked."

"Does that mean yes?" He asks.

"Do you want it be a yes?"

"Granger"

He said and then looked mad at himself for the slip.

"I'll go. I got caught up for a second… long night." I say smiling.

"Excellent. Is New Year's Eve good?" He says.

"It's good. 9 o'clock?"

"9 o'clock." He agrees.

The smirk on his face made me smile, and before I knew it, Draco had leaned in to kiss me again. I responded quickly before pulling away… it didn't feel right to do this here.

"Tomorrow, right?" I said.

"Yeah… everything alright?"

"It's fine… and thanks again for saving me."

"I'd do anything for you" He says sweetly.

I could feel myself blush as I closed the door. I had barely made it two steps away before I heard the door knock.

"Yeah?" I asked Draco.

"Do you think I could Floo out?"

"I'm not letting you in Draco"

"No… not like that, but that Skrewt is coming this way, and I'm not in the mood to get burned." He said pointing to the Skrewt headed our way.

"Oh… right."

I let Draco in and led him towards the fireplace. Where Ginny just happened to pop her head in. I quickly pushed Draco out of view.

"Did I just see someone?"

"No… what happened? I thought I told you I'd Floo you later."

"You did, but Harry Floo'd in after you did, and told me tell you that he'll be at your house in a few minutes."

"Ok thanks, I was about to make something to eat, so if you don't mind." I say quickly.

"Are you rushing me?"

"Yes Ginny. You know how Harry is, he'll want to eat to and I haven't done any shopping in days. I've been at everyone else's house."

"If Dean is there-" she starts.

"Floo Dean and you'll find him on his couch with Dena-"

"Who's Dena?" she says quickly.

"His sister Gin, and his brother David. Now if you don't leave me alone this minute I'll tell Harry what you really do on Wednesday afternoons"

"Fine… Later Hermione."

And Ginny was gone a second later.

"What does she do on Wednesday afternoons?"

"She's secretly been training to play Quidditch for Puddlemore United. Oliver saw her in her last year when she was captain and liked what he saw. But she turned him down for obvious war reasons. But now the only thing stopping her is an overprotective Harry." I said quickly.

"I have to give the Weasley's credit… they're quite good at Quidditch."

"I'll relay that, but you should get going before Harry gets here. He has a Portkey set up just for my house."

"So Harry can just walk in whenever he wants? Not much for privacy is there?" He states.

"I have one for their house as well; it's supposed to be for emergencies. But there's no time, go."

"Alright."

He grabs some Floo powder, from off the tray and throws it in. He reaches to give me another kiss; I let it be quick peck.

"I'll Floo you later, ok?" I say.

"Alright… say Malfoy Master Bedroom if you do."

"I will."

He steps in.

"Malfoy Manor" He says.

And he's gone a second later.

"Tell me that wasn't who I think it was?"

I turn around.

"Erm… Hi Harry"

--

Yeah, so Harry saw Draco… it's not the end of the world… I mean it's not like he knows about the date or anything…

Did you like some of Dean's siblings? JK has this whole story for him, so I figured run with it…

Next chapter- the date. See ya soon.


	6. New Years Eve

A/N: Urrgh, I doubt I'll get it done by tonight 12 o' clock… as I'll be out of my house by four to pick up my band from the Barnes and Nobles, to ensure book is in hand firmly during the 12 o'clock hour. But if it makes anyone feel any better, I'm reading the whole night through, and should have another post up some time tomorrow anyways.

Oh, and this will probably not be DH compliant on the off chance any of the characters mentioned already bite the pixie dust…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, especially if the character dies at the end of DH, I would never do that. :)

--

"Tell me that wasn't who I thought it was Hermione?"

"Well I really can't tell you anything as I don't know who you thought it was"

Harry gave me frustrated look… not that I cared.

"Hermione, was that Draco?"

"And if it was? I don't see why it would make you so upset?"

"How could you let Draco Malfoy in this house?" He said angrily.

"Because there's a huge Blast Ended Skrewt taking a stroll outside the house"

I said this as I pointed out the kitchen window. Harry looked and jumped back a bit as it blasted off.

"Er… Hermione why is the Blast Ended Skrewt out of its holding area?"

"The reporters" I said simply.

"What reporters?"

"Exactly"

And I opened the fridge to see what was available- the milk, cheese and jelly are the only things I would trust. I pull them out, and head for the cabinets.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What was he doing here?"

"I have a better question? What type of friends send every guy up to you to annoy you to the point of drinking?" I say annoyed.

"It wasn't like that-"

"Which turns out, could have almost gotten me beaten or raped, I might add."

I turn to look at him as I pull out the bread and a box of crackers.

"Look, no one told you to drink all that Firewhiskey."

"No, and no one told you to set me up with every man at the party."

"I'm sorry alright. Is that what you want me to say? I apologize for trying to look out for your best interest."

"Don't you try and flip it on me, Harry James Potter; you did it to feed your conscience. And if it got me interested in someone along the way… well, that would only be a bonus to you."

"That… that isn't true"

"It isn't? Then why did you do it Harry? To hear that my best friends were going around telling blokes 'that I was feeling down and could you they dance with me'… I mean did you think about how that would make me feel? Did you?" I say annoyed.

I guess I finally broke through, because he finally put his head down, before looking back up looking properly ashamed.

"I guess… I guess we might have over done it… no matter how honorable our intentions started out to be… I'm really sorry Hermione."

"Thank you." I say and go to give him a hug.

After that argument after Ron's funeral, we decided that when we fought, we should always hug afterwards- it always made us feel better to hug after something big happened- starting way back in first year.

"Now that we got that settled, why was Draco here?" He says.

Damn, so much for distractions.

"I told you the Skrewt is outside, and it would have gone after him." I reply.

"By why was he here?"

"He said he wanted to make sure I was alright after yesterday."

"And you believed him?"

"I don't have reason to believe he was lying. Plus I was actually Flooing you to ask you the same thing about him."

"Why?" Harry quizzed.

"The Prophet said he was still in jail, but Dean told me what happened with you two managing to find a way to get him out and… I wanted to thank him for helping me yesterday."

"So that's all that happened then? He asked how you were, you asked how he was, you thanked him for saving you, and then you let him use the Floo to leave?"

"Exactly Harry"

I'm not lying; I'm just omitting what else happened…

"You wouldn't lie?"

"That's what happened Harry. Now tell me about the Minister trying to connect the Pure Killer stuff to Draco." I said changing the subject.

"He's not. Everyone managed to derail that that theory from him."

"By everybody you mean you?"

"No… actually everybody. Of course I got a few other people to jump on this… I think Dean must've done something as well, there were a couple of Unspeakables who entered his office and dropped a file on his desk. He read it; they took the file back, and left. A moment later he said that Draco was no longer being taken under consideration." Harry explained.

"Wow… Unspeakables hardly ever leave the Department of Mysteries… I wonder what the file said." I remarked.

"So does everybody else in that office. I needed to talk to you because I was hoping you could tell me how to find Dean?"

"I don't think I can" I said slowly.

"What, why not? Afraid I'm going to know the truth about you two?" He quizzed.

"The truth is nothing's happening. I can't tell you because I don't know. He apparated me there while I was unconscious. And I Portkey'd out… I just know he's close enough to Muggles that he has TV." I replied.

"No he doesn't. He has an apartment, he's just not home… you weren't at his apartment were you?" Harry realized.

"No, I was in a house. I guess he has an apartment too. Sorry, I didn't even know he had an apartment." I said.

"I thought you two are like good friends? Why didn't you know?" Harry asked.

"You know Harry, I just realized how much about Dean I didn't know and I plan to work on it." I said truthfully.

"Maybe that'll get you guys to become more then after all?" Harry said smiling.

"Harry remember fourth year, when the Prophet said we were dating, and we had to keep telling everyone we weren't" I said.

"You're about to tell me it's just like that, aren't you?" Harry said.

"Glad to see we're on the same page." I said smiling.

"Fine… but I don't like seeing you alone… I know it's only been like a year and a half… but I worry about you." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm fine"

He gave me another look. A look I returned.

"Ok. I'm going to get home now, and I think I'll Floo too." He said glancing towards the window.

"Oh yeah… I'll have to remember to ask Neville for that plant that put it to sleep last time." I said walking towards the fireplace.

We walked over.

"So see you, on New Year's Eve, then?"

"Yeah… erm… no, I mean, I might be late"

"Late? Why would you be late?" H quizzed.

"There's something I'm doing that night… might hold me up a bit."

"Something like what?"

"Something secret Harry. But if it goes alright, I promise to tell you all about it."

Hopefully that'll keep him at bay… while giving me time to come up with a plausible excuse.

"How late?"

"Not that late. You probably won't even notice."

"And you'll tell me about it?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry"

He threw the Floo Powder into the fire; it turned its bright green color.

"Alright, have a good time with Draco then"

"I'll try Harry- bloody hell Harry"

"Why Hermione, I've never known you to curse."

I don't know what was more annoying- the smirk on Harry's face or the fact that I fell right into that. Dean's going to have a ball with this one.

"So, just a quick conversation was it?" He said more seriously.

"He asked me to dinner, alright. I just agreed without even thinking about what I was already doing for New Year's Eve."

"So you're going to blow us off for dinner with Draco?" Harry asked.

"No, I said I'd just be a little late. I'll make it there."

"Why don't you bring him by before you go? Have a quick talk."

"Harry you know as well as I, that if I bring him early, Mrs. Weasley will never let us go."

"I also doubt that you'll make it before 12."

"Harry what do you have against Draco? I thought you and him made peace after the war."

"We did… but it's not just about Draco, Hermione. Ron and he were barely cordial, and you mean to tell me you like him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry… I don't know… he's not the same person he was. He's different." I state.

"Is he? You've barely hung out with him? How do you know?"

"The fact that we haven't hung out with him is hardly any fault of ours… yesterday would have been ideal but…"

I stop to give Harry a look.

"Alright, if you want me to change my mind about Draco then you'll have to bring him to the dinner." Harry says.

"No way Harry. I think that would be terribly uncomfortable."

"Hey, it's the only way I'll even think about giving the relationship a chance."

"And what if I don't care what you think about it?"

"Fine. Then you tell Mrs. Weasley you're not coming to dinner because you're going out with Draco."

We stare each other down.

"I'll run it by Draco" I say after a minute.

"Looking forward to seeing you there." Harry says happily.

I watch him disappear into the flames after calling out his house. And the only thing I can think is… it's going to be some way to end the year.

--

New Years Eve 8:45 pm

Ok, it's going to be fine. Draco agreed to go. Mrs. Weasley is okay with it. Everything is going to be fine.

My doorbell rings.

I go downstairs to open the door. He kisses me on the cheek.

"You look lovely" He says.

"You look quite handsome yourself." I reply.

"I wanted to be early to give us a moment to ourselves first."

"Did you?"

He steps in to give me another kiss. I pull back.

"Something wrong?" He asks with his eyebrow raised.

"No… it's just…"

"I'm moving to quick?" He says.

"No… I just can't kiss you here… I might not even kiss you at the Burrow either."

"Because Harry will be there?" He asks.

"No… Draco this isn't about Harry. It's about Ron… I stayed in this house with Ron. The Burrow is where Ron grew up… I grew up there technically."

"And you don't feel right… I get it…" He says stoically.

"I'm sorry… I can't help how I feel… I-"

"You don't have to apologize… in fact I'm glad you told me this." He says looking happier.

"You are?" I say surprised.

"I thought perhaps you were having second thoughts about… about us. You kept pulling away…"

"Oh… no."

There was an awkward pause.

"So if we were to hang out at my house, or anywhere not here or the Burrow, you wouldn't mind kissing me?" He asks.

"Not at all." I replied.

"Splendid. I'm famished then. I hope Mrs. Weasley can cook." He says smiling.

"Of course she can cook. And she'll expect you to eat at least twice… looking at you she may expect you to eat three times. She just finally started letting Harry go for two, and she's been upset ever since." I explained.

"I welcome it." He drawled.

And we departed for the burrow.

--

At the Burrow

"Hello Hermione" Mr. Weasley said.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." I said.

I hugged him as I walked in. I turned to see Draco walk in hesitantly.

"No need to be shy Draco" Mr. Weasley said reaching for Draco's hand.

"Thank you sir." Draco said shaking his hand.

"Come in out of the doorway, before you catch a cold."

Mrs. Weasley said coming over towards the door.

"Hermione you look wonderful." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, you look nice to."

"This old thing" She replied.

"Old?" Fred said as he appeared.

"She's trying to be modest. We brought that for her on Christmas." George said appearing.

"You two" Mrs. Weasley said shaking a finger at them.

"Draco, what's it been? One, two months?" George asked.

"Boxing Day" Draco replied smirking.

"Boy time flies, doesn't it?" Fred said with a grin.

We entered the living room. Angelina and Katie were talking amongst themselves; Bill and Fleur were talking as well, and…

"Hey Hermione, Hi Draco," Ginny said getting up and walking over.

"You made it. That's great. And look Dean made it too" Harry said walking over with Dean.

"Hey Hermione, Draco." Dean said nodding his head.

"The more the merrier I always say" Mrs. Weasley said walking over to us.

"Exactly the way I feel" Harry responded.

"Nothing like having friends around… Harry can I talk to you?" I say giving him a look.

"Sure. Be right back everyone."

We step outside into the cool air.

"Harry, what is Dean doing here?" I say calmly.

"Ginny invited him."

"I thought we discussed this already. I don't like Dean" I say exasperated.

"I know Hermione. But this was Ginny's doing. She said she invited him weeks ago… but I'm sure that's who I caught her Flooing yesterday."

"Great." I quip.

"Look… I know this wasn't part of the deal, but maybe it's a good thing?'

"And how will it be a good thing exactly?" I quiz.

"You can see Draco and Dean together and maybe-"

"Maybe I'll change my mind? It's not happening" I say annoyed.

"Ok, ok… well as far as I can tell Dean has other plans, so he won't be staying long."

"Good"

"Yeah… I'm actually looking forward to taking notes to see how he gets out here with Mrs. Weasley on his back."

We head back in the house. I see Draco, the twins and Dean all having a conversation about something and laughing. Draco looks at me quickly and winks, before putting his attention back to the conversation.

I join Ginny, Katie and Angelina on the other side of the room.

"Yes join us. So you and Draco, hun?" Katie says.

I remember that Draco was responsible for Katie's incident with the necklace.

"Don't worry about the necklace. Draco made peace with me a long time ago." She says.

"Oh… really?" I asked.

"Yeah, one day I'm in Diagon Alley and he bumps into me. I smacked him of course. I didn't even think he knew why I smacked him. But the next day, he finds me in Fred and George's shop and apologizes profusely. Said he was a jerk back then, and would I escort him to dinner as the least he could do. I declined. He said he understood, and then handed me a gift box. I opened it and there was a-" Katie started.

"A necklace?" Ginny guessed.

"No… a vial of poison actually. Said if I reconsidered dinner, he'd let me put the poison in his drink." Katie said smiling.

"He didn't?" I said surprised.

"He did. I asked him was he serious? He said if it made me feel better, and would make me accept his apology, he'd do it. It was the oddest apology ploy I'd ever seen, I couldn't help but accept it. Fred and George saw it too; when they saw me accept it they happily told him it was one of the most Brilliant things they'd ever seen." Katie finished.

"Why didn't I know that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know… I guess I thought Fred and George would've told you." Katie replied.

"They certainly did not." Ginny replied.

"Anyways, so why Draco?" Angelina asked me.

"He's different then he used to be… I'm not sure how I feel about him yet, but I think I like him" I said truthfully.

"He must like you to come here… he spent most of his old days making your life miserable, and mines and Ron's" Ginny said.

Katie and Angelina both gave Ginny the same look I was now giving her.

"What? I'm just being honest. I don't dislike Draco; he's a nice guy… now. I just like Dean better for you, and I won't pretend otherwise."

And with that, Ginny got up and left for upstairs.

"Don't pay her any attention Hermione… you know how she hates to be wrong. We were all sure you were dating Dean" Katie says.

"No. Dean and I are just friends."

"Obviously, the fact that you walked in with Draco didn't even faze him. He glanced at Draco before you actually." Angelina said.

"Did he?"

I tried to hide my smirk at the comment, wondering if Dean thinks Draco is cute… I'll have to ask him later.

--

Dinner was as good as could be expected- with Dean on one side, Draco on the other, and Ginny still trying to get thing floating between us. I'm proud to say that I took it in stride, so did Dean. Draco seemed alright… then again he was too busy eating his way through four helpings of food. Mrs. Weasley said he was thinner the Harry ever was, and loaded his plate. He ate it all though- plus desert.

"Are you still hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him as we made our way back towards the living room for the last hour of the night.

"I don't think I've ever said it before, but I'm quite full" Draco said giving his stomach a rub.

"I believe it, you're way too thin." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head.

"Molly" Mr. Weasley said.

"It's alright, I quite agree with her. I take after my mother's side of the family; I thought I might bulk up a bit with age, but no doing so far." Draco said.

"Oh yeah you're part Black, dreadful family- except for Sirius of course." Ginny said.

At that everyone called out Ginny's name.

"Ginny you're out of order" Harry said.

"No you guys are. What about Ron? Those two hated each other and everyone's acting like they don't know it. Did you all just forget about him?"

And she left for the upstairs again, with tears in her eyes. Harry starts to follow her, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley go instead.

"Maybe I should go" Draco says standing up.

"No, Ginny's being a right pain in the arse is all" George said.

"I don't want to cause any problems though" Draco added.

"First thing you should know about hanging with Weasley's is that trouble follows us everywhere."

"The twins more than the rest of us" Bill said.

"Yeah relax. She'll be fine eventually." Fred said.

We switched the topic of conversation, and everything was going good. Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined us ten minutes later, and joined the conversation as if nothing was wrong.

With about a half hour left, Dean got up to excuse himself.

"But you can't go; the New Year is only a half hour away." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But that's why I have to go. I promised my family I'd see them before the New Year starts." Dean said sounding disappointed. "I have a big family to you know? Eight brother's and sisters, only time I get to see them all is New Years"

"Wow, Eight siblings, that's two more than us" George said surprised.

"Yeah, and I'd hate to disappoint them. I hope you can understand family is important to me" Dean said looking genuinely upset.

"It's ok dear, have a good time with your family." Mrs. Weasley said encouragingly.

While Dean was shaking hand with everyone, and getting hugged by Mrs. Weasley, Harry whispered in my ear.

"Does he really have eight brothers and sisters?'

"Yes"

"Is he really going to see them?"

"I don't know… he's close with them. One of his little brothers and sisters were at his house when I woke up…"

"Really? I just realized I don't know that much about Dean"

"Then maybe you should go find out"

Harry looked at me after I said that last part. Dean came over and kissed my hand.

"Have a Happy New Year Hermione"

"You to Dean… Have fun spending it with someone you love"

"Thanks… I will." He said giving me a meaningful look.

"Hey Dean let me walk you out" Harry said.

"Alright." Dean said.

Harry left with Dean and the conversations continued on. Harry didn't come back for another fifteen minutes, and it made me wonder what they talked about. His face was impassive either way.

When it was time for the countdown, everyone started to gather around their loved ones. Draco just grabbed his hand in mind as everyone started counting.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- Happy New Year"

As everyone around us kissed, deeply. Draco just grabbed his hands around my waist and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy New Year Hermione"

"Happy New Year Draco"

And because I couldn't help it, I kissed him anyways. Not a long kiss, just a 'thanks for being here, and being a good guy, and not yelling at my best friend kiss'… it's sort of like a hello kiss, in case you didn't know.

We all hung around for about another half hour or so before everyone started departing. I was about to leave with Draco when Harry asked to talk me. As we stepped back outside I wondered what he was going to say.

"I'm gonna talk to Ginny… so she'll leave you alone about Dean." Harry said looking out into the garden.

"Thanks… is there a particular reason for this sudden change in demeanor."

"Yeah, I asked Dean why you two aren't more" He stated.

"And did he say what I've been saying?" I asked.

"No… he said what you weren't saying…" Harry admitted.

I didn't know what Harry was implying so I treaded carefully.

"And what wasn't I saying?"

"That he was gay"

"Oh… true… I didn't say that…"

"That's' why you never liked him?"

"No… he's just not my type. We get along too well."

"Too well?"

"Ron and I argued on a regular basis. And though Draco's arguing was more hurtful, it was still arguing… I think I need that Harry. You and I never argued like I did with them… and I've never felt an ounce of romantic feeling towards you. Like I said, Dean's not my type." I explained.

"So… you and Draco… it'll take some getting used too… and I'm not making any promises to like him or anything…"

"I'm not asking you to… the only thing I ever wanted was for you to leave me and Dean alone."

"I think the three of us should hang out… you, me and Dean that is."

"Wow… you know what that would look like don't you?"

"Like we're trying to replace Ron… but who cares what anyone else thinks… I know we could never replace Ron, and you know we could never replace Ron… and that's all that really matters, doesn't it?" Harry said.

"I'd like that Harry."

"Good… well I should be getting back to Ginny."

"And I should be leaving with Draco."

"I'll tell him to come out here"

"Thanks… and good luck with Ginny."

Harry nodded and went back inside the house. A moment later Draco walked out.

"Whenever I'm in town I promise to stop by." Draco said as closed the door.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes… lovely woman… I'm never going to be hungry again am I?" Draco said smirking.

"No… probably not. She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Ah, it's the charm." He said smiling.

"Did you use up all your charm in there or did you save some for me?" I asked.

"I have enough to go around usually, but I'll admit I had to save some… that's when Weasley had that little outburst."

"Why do you insist on calling her Weasley when her last name is Potter now?"

"Because I know it annoys her… plus Harry will always be Potter."

"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that right?"

"Wait till you see what I have planned next then"

"What? Now?" I say.

"Yeah. Hold on."

And the next thing I know I'm being pulled into Side Along Apparation. When we land I look around.

"Isn't this Diagon Alley?" I quiz.

"Yeah… it was in this same spot a year and a half ago that you gave me the best advice of my life."

"You gave me some pretty good advice to that night."

"Yeah, but you would have married Ron anyways… the only thing I probably would've done is get pissed on a regular basis."

"Give yourself some credit Draco"

"I'd rather give you credit instead…. Come with me?"

"Come with you where?" I say surprised.

"I told you I've been in America, but after I leave there, we could go anywhere, do anything… I want you to see what you inspired me to do…"

"Draco… I can't… not right now… that type of trip takes planning out" I start.

"No, it's really simple actually… you'll see… just come with me…"

"I want to Draco, I do… but I can't just up and leave… my friends are here… and my job…"

"What job?" Draco asked.

"Dean's been helping me train to become an Unspeakable… that's why we spend so much time together… the test is in a month… I haven't told anyone yet"

"Wow, my father told me its hard work to join them…"

"That's putting it lightly… so I can't just go… at least not right now…"

"But I'm leaving in a few days… I don't know the next time I'll be able to visit…"

"Then I'll visit you… Dean says he's been all over the world already… sometimes going places just to pick up a rare plant or to speak to other Unspeakables from other places… and since his cover for the Ministry is that he's and art collector, he gets time to look at art as well. I could pick a cover that would give me the chance to spend time with you." I explain.

"But that's still a month a way."

"Let's just enjoy the time we have now… we'll let the rest come as it does… no need to rush ok?"

"I guess" he said looking sad.

I lifted his head to steal a kiss. He returned it quickly. We stood their kissing for at least five minutes, until-

"Well, well… look who it is?"

--

Yeah I know, why do I keep ending chapters with someone asking somebody something? It just usually seems like a really good time to end is the answer.

So Harry knows, and now Draco will have one less hurdle to worry about… but he still has another one coming…

Did you hear Harry? He wants Dean, he and Hermione to hang out… isn't that cute? Next chapter, we'll find out more about the Pure Killer's… and Draco and Hermione might have their second date… maybe, gotta see how long it looks.

Go get your copy of DH… after you review ;)

Sorry if the grammar sucks I had it all... not fixed 100 percent, but better than it now, and my connection died on me... And I gotta get some sleep... forgive me... :)


	7. New Years Early Morning

A/N: Yeah I read DH, but I'm keeping out most of the story line I can't change. Which is most of it, isn't it, lol. Hope everyone else enjoyed it, or is enjoying it. Not getting to the second date today, this is really just a look at the Pure Killers, and… well you'll read it.

Disclaimer: I'm telling you I have no need to take credit for the HP series now, ok? JK owns it.

---

I watched as Draco attempted to step in front of me while reaching for his wand-

"Not so fast. Just keep your hand where I can see them up high. You won't have your wand this time." the man said.

"It's you again" Draco said.

I peered behind Draco to look at the man to which Draco was blocking from view. It was the same man from the Dinner.

"What are you stalking me?" I yelled.

"If only I had the time to." He said smiling.

"Funny, you seem to have enough time from the look of things." Draco sneered.

"Don't you talk to me. I told you then, and I'm telling you now, you're scum." he spat.

"Coming from the person who wanted to take advantage of a witch, I don't think so." Draco replied.

"I would never take advantage of a witch as famous, and well liked as Hermione Granger. I just wished to have the presence of her company uninterrupted by filth like you." He said.

"I highly doubt that." Draco responded.

"Stop it" I yelled.

This was getting annoying.

"Why is it that you seek my company so badly? Who are you?" I asked.

"I am someone who could use your help. If I had you with me in my cause, it would go that much quicker. Hermione Granger is a world renowned war hero and fighter of rights for all. Yes with you by my side, I dare say…"

The man seemed to be off in his own thoughts.

"And what _cause_ do you fight for?" Draco asked.

"The most important cause there is… the eradication of the Pure Bloods of course. I should start with you right now." He said sneering.

I gasped as I remembered the night of the Dinner.

_"I know you're a good guy, like me"_ He said to Dean…

_"You're scum"_ He keeps saying to Draco…

"You're him? You're that S.H.A.M. person aren't you?" I said.

"At you service" He said smirking.

"What do you have against Pure Bloods?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I lost my father to your Pure Blood leader the Dark Lord. Almost lost my own life too." He said bitterly.

"But that's over now. Harry defeated him. You're doing the same thing Voldermort did." I screamed

"No, he killed innocents… no pure blood is innocent." He said.

"So Ron deserved to die, did he?" I yelled at him. "My husband deserved to die? His family had never had a problem with anybody, and you decided to take him from me. You're just as bad as Voldermort, you… you jerk"

I could feel myself crying. I saw Draco look at me as I said all this, but I couldn't think about him right now. I had my wand in my hand. Draco stepping in front of me covered my getting my own wand.

"You deserved better than a pure blood. You're a brilliant Muggle born witch, and I'm a brilliant Muggle born wizard, we could do great things for this world." He said appraisingly.

He said this as if it was really supposed to make me feel better. And I could no longer control my rage. I stepped quickly around Draco and took a shot at him.

"Stupefy"

SHAM dodged it And cast back.

"Stupefy"

But now Draco's wand was drawn as well-

"Protego" Draco yelled.

We dueled like that for a while. SHAM disapparating and apparating to avoid our spells after a while, until he disapparated away permanently.

When Draco and I both thought it was safe enough to relax, we started to walk back towards each other.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I'm fine. What about you?" I said still looking around.

"Didn't even break a sweat" He said smiling a bit.

I smiled a bit too; it made me feel more relaxed.

"I wonder what he was doing here, if he really isn't stalking you." Draco asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. You don't think he set up another bomb do you?" I asked.

"It crossed my mind; Diagon Alley's has been a certain potential hit, for a while hasn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah… but it's supposed to be under constant watch… why isn't there someone here to figure out why a duel just took place in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"I don't know."

Before I can get my thoughts together, Harry appears next to us.

"Harry" I said shocked.

"There's trouble at the Ministry New Year's Eve Dinner. We just got word, everyone else is already headed there to see what happened… thought you should know." He said quickly.

"Harry, wait listen…"

And Draco and I quickly explained what had just transpired.

"But Diagon Alley is supposed to be under constant watch by at least two Aurors at all times… even tonight. And no one came?" Harry said outraged.

"No, not a soul Harry. I think your Auror's are slipping." Draco said.

"No there not slipping… there ate the Ministry Bash. It must have been a distraction Harry… of course of something went wrong at the Ministry Dinner, everyone would immediately go there-"

"Leaving Diagon Alley unprotected… quick did you catch him doing anything?"

Draco and I both looked at each other guiltily…

"Why are you… oh… he caught you doing something, didn't he?" Harry said as realization dawned on his face.

"We were only ki-" I started.

"Spare me the details… he could've put a bomb anywhere… we still have to get the Ministry. Once they get everything settled, we can get people out here searching for a bomb." Harry said.

"What people Harry? The Ministry still refuses to get help from Muggles." I remind him.

"They'll have too… otherwise they'll be more a lot more work to do tomorrow that I don't particularly look forward to doing." Harry said.

"Ok let's go. Draco I'll-"

"I'm going too" He said at once.

"Really Draco it's ok" Harry said.

"I could care less about the Ministry. But my mother is in attendance at the Ministry dinner, and I need to make sure she's alright?" He said seriously.

"Right then. Come on." Harry said.

--

**Ministry of Magic**

We entered the Ministry Atrium… it was Horrendous. It looked almost as bad as it did after the first set of bombs went off the first time.

"What happened?" I said immediately to an employee walking by.

He explained that everything was going fine and then the bombs just started exploding all over the place.

We thanked him and looked for someone else to tell us more. We found Kingsley who started telling us more specifics. I listened to his words as he spoke. 'No one hurt… smaller bombs than usual… damage was enormous… bomb placement in very sectioned off areas'

When he was done, Harry, Draco and I started telling him about what happened in Diagon Alley.

"So you see sir… we think this might have just been a distraction." Harry said.

"Hmm…" Kingsley breathed.

"In fact I'm actually sure… all the bombs before were meant to hurt people, but by using smaller bombs in more places, but secluded places, he ensured a lot of damage and notice, but not that anyone would be hurt…" I said.

"And?" He said.

"And… he knows how the Ministry works, sir… he's no idiot. Let me ask you a question? How is the Minister taking all this?" I said.

"He sees a lot of damage done, but since no one is hurt he's thinking it's a small victory." Kingsley stated.

"Exactly… if this was only a distraction to set up Diagon Alley, he'll look the fool on the front of tomorrow's paper talking about small victory at the Ministry; but Diagon Alley is blown to bits…" I said.

"I see your point… I'll talk to the Minister. In the mean time, Potter I want you to round up whoever you can and start searching Diagon Alley to see if you find anything." Kingsley said.

"Right sir… but most of the crew don't even begin to know what to search for." Harry said.

"I know; that's why I said 'whoever'. You grew up around Muggles, find anyone you know who might have an ounce of recognition with anything that might be a Muggle bomb and get them looking. Hermione you're Muggleborn and I would appreciate if you helped him as well." Kingsley said.

"Of course sir." I said.

Kingsley walked off. As he walked off Narcissa ran up and hugged Draco.

"Draco what are you doing here?" she said.

"I came for you of course mother. I heard something had happened here, and came to see if you were alright." He said.

"I'm fine dear. But how did you hear about this?" she asked looking at us.

"That's a long story mother, but I can't explain that now. I promise I'll explain everything at the house later." He said.

"Why? Aren't you coming home with me?" she asked.

"No… I can be of help to Harry and Hermione so I'm going with them." He answered.

"Help how? Leave this stuff to Potter, it's always been his job." She said sternly.

"Mother, relax. I'll be home as soon as possible." He said annoyed.

"Hmph."

She gave Harry and me a rude look, before disapparating away.

"Sorry about that Harry. She still has her moments." Draco said apologetically.

"No problem… you realize you don't have to come though." Harry said.

"Kingsley said anyone with knowledge on Muggle bombs didn't he?" Draco quizzed.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"I've been staying with Muggles for the better part of 6 months… I've learned a thing or two." Draco said knowledgably.

Harry looked at me… perhaps to see if I could vouch for this… but I had no idea what he might have learned…

"He has been with Muggles." I said.

"Alright then Draco… come on."

--

**Diagon Alley**

We thought it would be hard to find people who would want to help in the middle of the night between New Year's Eve and New Year's day, but once everyone heard what was going on, they all wanted to help.

Harry went back to the Burrow to see if any of the Weasley's wanted to help. They all volunteered… Fred and George even found one of their dad's old books on bombs.

I contacted Dean with our own DA inspired coin just for the two of us. I put in the code for Diagon Alley. He showed up within two minutes. Once I told him what was going on, he said to give him a minute to see who he could find to help.

Ten minutes later Seamus, Lavender, Seamus' father (the one whose a muggle), Dennis and Colin Creevy with their father, and Parvarti and Padma were all in Diagon Alley looking for anything that looked remotely like what the pictures in the book had. Seems Dean told Seamus- who immediately phoned his pops to help. Seamus also Floo'd Lavender, who called Pavarti, who called her sister Padma. Seamus also stayed in contact with Colin so they came as well, with their father.

Then Dean appeared five minutes after them with three other guys no one had ever seen before. And Dean would only say 'Don't ask them any questions'.

On a whim Harry actually contacted Justin Flinch Fletchey who he remembered was also a Muggle born, and he agreed to come down. Brought Ernie with him to- Ernie took Muggle Studies.

We'd been searching for hours when Draco yelled-

"I think I may have something."

Everyone ran over.

"Look"

We all looked at a box that was sitting on the floor inside by the door of Florean Fortescue's.

"That does look suspicious" Fred said.

"Very" George added.

"Or it could just be a box of Ice Cream?" Colin suggested.

"It would melt" Padma answered.

"Oh yeah" He said.

"Why don't we just open the door and find out?" Pavarti asked.

"What if the whole thing is rigged to go off?" Fred asked.

"It's possible" I added.

"Then the box would be a decoy for someone to open the door" Harry added.

Everyone seemed to take a few steps back at this suggestion.

"Er Dean… you and your mates got any thoughts on this?" Seamus asked looking at Dean.

Dean turned to his three co workers. They spoke in whispered conversations, very quickly. Then Dean turned back to us.

"We need to see if any other shops have something like this by their doors. Look around and see what you find" He said simply.

People spread out and started looking in the shop windows. Turns out we found three more suspicious looking boxes by the doors.

"I'd say we have our answers" Ernie announced.

"To where the bombs are, but not how to get rid of them?" Justin said.

"Isn't that the Ministry's job now?" Pavarti asked.

"Yeah Harry, you did a great job, but we should let them do the rest." Ginny said.

"The rest of what? Don't you guys get it? The Ministry has no idea how to stop these things and they refuse to ask for help from the Muggle Prime minister… if we don't figure it out, they'll blow anyways." Harry said annoyed.

"But what can we do? For all we know they may be Muggle devices, but react badly with magic… one of us could try and float it away; and it'll blow anyways." Lavender said.

"Always the optimist, hun Lavender?" Draco said sarcastically.

"She's right though" Dean said causing everyone to look at him.

He turned back to his colleagues to talk.

"I need some of you to go to the Ministry and try and find Kingsley. Tell him what's going on here; maybe he talked the Minister into helping." Harry said to the group.

Ernie, Pavarti, Justin and Padma left for the Ministry.

"And I think we should get your father's out of here Seamus and Colin… just in case the Ministry does show up. They won't like it, no matter how much they helped." Harry said.

We thanked their fathers before Seamus and Dennis apparated them away.

"Ok, I think-"

"We need everyone to back away" Dean said cutting off Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because we're going to attempt to get one of the boxes, and if it blows, it might get a little messy." Dean said.

"A little? One bomb may cause the rest to go off." I pointed out.

"Well… we can take care of it so that if it does explode we can keep the damage to a certain area." Dean explained.

"And how can you do that?' Colin asked.

"Simple." Dean said. "Now if you could all just back away. We've decided the one in Fortescue's will be the easiest to contain."

"But-" Colin started.

"Come on Colin; let's get out of the way." I said dragging him.

Everyone merely shook their heads and backed away to witness this.

"Er… do Dean and his mates know what they're doing?' Harry asked.

"I couldn't tell you" I replied honestly.

"I guess that's why they're Unspeakables," Draco said on my other side, "because we never know what to say."

"I guess…" I said.

"And you want to be one?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah… I'd love to know what they get to work on. I mean they could do nothing all day, and we'd just believe them, just because." I whispered back.

I watched as Dean emerged from the group and walked towards the door. They all had their wands out but Dean's was noticeably absent. When he got in front of the door he looked at them and shook his head.

A moment later three jets of light were shot at him.

"Dean"

A few of us shouted as Dean had disappeared and was no longer standing there. We started to walk forward when one of the shouted-

"Wait"

I think stunned at being spoken too caused most of us to halt. And then-

"Look he's in the shop" Colin said.

And he was. He seemed to be looking over the box.

"How did he get in?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea" I said.

"How did he get in?' Harry asked me from my other side.

"I have no idea." I said again.

Then we watched as Dean gave his fellows a nod, and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the box.

The next thing I know we see his mouth opening to probably speak a spell, and-

"Get Down"

And I feel Draco pull me down, as a blast erupts. I hear it but never feel it. I open my eyes and see that everyone is on the ground as well, all looking at what should be a deadly blazing fire reeking destruction- balled up in a cocoon of flames.

"Woah" Fred and George's voices both ring out.

I see the three men with their wands out trying to hold the fire in the ball. And then one of the, yells-

"A little water would be appreciated"

And at once everyone's wand is out and casting 'Aquamenti'.

A minute or so later the cocoon is no more.

"Dean… Dean was in there" I say remembering suddenly.

Everyone turns to look at Fortescue's. It was obviously burned in the fire, but it actually looks a lot better than it should considering what could have happened to it.

"He's… he's gone…" I hear Lavender say slowly.

Seamus apparates back and sees us standing there looking at the shop. He searches for Dean and then looks back at us.

"Where's Dean?" He says.

"He was in the blast Seamus" Harry says looking down.

"What blast? What are you talking about?" Seamus yells.

And I can see Seamus's anger and sadness in his face. And I want to reach out to him, but it's Lavender who gets there first.

"I'm sorry…" she says sincerely.

But Seamus isn't paying her any attention. He's looking at the three men Dean bought with him. He pulls away from Lavender and walks towards them.

"Bring him back" Seamus says with tears falling down his face.

The men look at him.

"Seamus" Lavender says.

Seamus ignores her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Seamus says wiping his eyes.

The men turn from him and look towards the shop.

"Seamus even they can't bring people back." Lavender says.

"I know that. But you don't know how they work… they have rules and things they follow… I snuck into his stuff once when he was training. I managed to see one thing and only one thing before he realized I was doing it… Always stay a step ahead… and they wouldn't let anyone get blown away in a fire." Seamus said.

And I realized Seamus was right.

And on cue, the three men lifted their wands at the building, and pointed to the same spot Dean once stood. Again three jets of light hit the spot. And it was like watching a movie in reverse, as Dean reappeared, looking no worse than he had when he left.

"Dean" we all shouted.

Seamus smiled watching as his best friend walked over back towards him. Everyone went to give Dean a pat on the back.

"How'd you do it Dean? How'd you do it?" Colin asked.

"It's simple Colin."

And he hugged Seamus, before walking back over to his Unspeakable friends. They patted him on the back as well, and began talking again.

"Do you think Dean will think I want to hang out with him now because I just saw that?" Harry asked me.

"Not if I tell him the truth." I said smiling.

"Do you think he'll tell us how he did that?" Harry asked.

"No… probably not." I admitted.

Dean walked back toward us.

"So as we just saw it most certainly does react badly to magic. So if we're going to get rid of it, we'll need to either pull the plug manually, or just move it somewhere it can blow up in peace." Dean said.

"Anyone knows how to dismantle a muggle bomb?" George asked.

"Cut the red wire"

It was a couple of voices that said this. Those of us who have ever watched TV laughed.

"What's so funny?" The twins asked.

"Nothing… it's just on the TV they always tell people to cut the red wire." I said smiling.

"Does it work?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, on the TV. But in real life it would be much more precise." Harry explained.

"Why does it have to be? What if the red wire is exactly right?" Ernie asked.

"But there's no way of telling." I said immediately.

"Of course there is… someone cuts it." Draco said matter of factly.

"And if it blows?" Dean said.

"Can't you do what you just did before?" Colin asked.

"Uh… no. Takes quite a bit of magic to pull that off, doesn't it Harry?" Dean asked.

"Er…" Harry started.

"Not what I did, what my friends did- to hold something like fire in a cocoon?" Dean said looking at him.

Harry seemed lost for a moment and the realization hit him for the second time that night.

"Oh yeah…" Harry said. "I saw Dumbledore do that in the MoM back in fifth year, it was so strong the only reason I was still standing is because I was being held up."

"Exactly. If it went off, there's nothing stopping it from blasting the Alley." Dean said.

Everyone seemed to be deep in thought. The silence was broken some minutes later with the appearance of Justin and crew returning with Kingsley, Tonks, and Dawlish.

"Wotch- what happened to Fortescue's?" Tonks said looking at the building.

Harry quickly explained everything that had happened.

"So if we touch it with magic of any kind it will probably blow?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"Then we need to get them out the buildings, by hand."

"But we still don't know if there wired to the door?" Harry said.

Kingsley gave Harry a look and walked towards Magical Menagerie where another box was.

"Sir?" Harry called out.

Kingsley ignored his words and kept walking.

"I think we should all back away… now" Draco said.

The three Unspeakables and Dean all stepped up while the rest of us backed away.

"Uh… Harry, if he's about to do what I think he is-" Dean started.

"He is" Harry cut off.

"I thought so… I would suggest everyone cast either the strongest shield charm they know, 'Aquamenti', or back away."

Everyone had their wands at the ready.

"Is there any chance you could save him, like you saved yourself?" Harry asked, as he watched Kingsley get up to doorstep.

"Nope"

And we watched as Kingsley pushed on the door-

Nothing happened. We all breathed a sigh of relief. But the fear came right back as we saw him reach down to touch the box.

"No" Harry yelled.

But it was too late… but again nothing happened.

Kingsley walked over to us with the box. People started to back away again.

"Calm yourselves. There's a timer on the box. It seems it's due to explode by the 9 o'clock hour." Kingsley said.

"Sir… that was a very brave thing you did." I said to Kingsley.

"Well we were never going to find out other wise, were we?" He said. "Now go get the other boxes and bring them here. No magic. The doors are open."

A minute later we had all three boxes sitting in front of us, ticking away to the 9 o'clock hour.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"Dawlish ad Tonks, get to the Department of Magical Transportation and tell them we need a Muggle car immediately. A car we can't return. Get it here immediately. Don't use magic." Kingsley said.

They disapparated on the spot.

"I'll drive it sir" Harry said at once.

"Oh no you won't" Ginny said.

"Am I missing something?" Draco asked me.

"The quickest way to get them out the Alley would be to drive them away, but someone will have to drive." I explained.

"Oh… I'll drive" Draco said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"I learned to drive. Muggles are very dependent on cars, so I got a license." Draco explained.

"I appreciate your volunteering for this, but I don't think that'll be necessary." Kingsley said.

"Why's that sir?" Harry asked.

"Because they should be able to help us."

We looked in the direction Kingsley was looking. I don't when Dean had sauntered back towards the rest of the Unspeakables, but he was there and they were whispering very animatedly again.

The one of them waved his wand and conjured a broom from no where. He quickly hopped on it and rose some hundred feet or so into the air. Then he passed over the bombs a few times on the broom. He returned to the ground and began whispering again with the rest of them.

Dean walked over.

"We can attach lines to brooms and pull the car." Dean said.

"Won't that be suspicious looking?" I said.

"I'll take care of that with Obliviator squad. Ernie you work in the International office right?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good. Go to your office and start waking people up. I need a route out of Britain and to a place where three Muggles bombs could go off that we can get to in the next 5 hours or so. I don't care where it is, but it won't be here." Kingsley stated.

"Of course sir."

Ernie disapparated.

After that Kingsley handed out all types of assignments- everything from making sure the Unspeakables had decent brooms (Harry offered Dean his) to making sure that Diagon Alley was cleared out anyways.

And everything worked.

At 9 o'clock, a Muggle car blew up as it drove off a bridge into the ocean near Greenland. No one was hurt.

--

**Ministry of Magic**

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired." Dean said.

"Yeah… this wasn't the type of all-nighter I pictured for my New Years Eve." Seamus added.

"Tell me about it." Harry remarked.

Dean, Draco, Seamus, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and I were sitting outside the Minister's office waiting for Kingsley to come out.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked yawning.

"Don't know… Kingsley asked us to wait." Harry replied.

Then Kingsley appeared with the Minister as the door opened.

"Ah yes. The heroes." Scrimgour said.

No one said anything.

"I'm sorry you all must be terribly tired. You all and the others are being awarded Order of Merlin's first class for your services to the country. Of course the country won't know the exact details, but they'll know you all participated in helping save Diagon Alley." He said.

"Thanks." Everyone said.

"Well… I'll let you all go home and get some much deserved sleep. But I have to ask that you try not to say anything to anyone who may ask you any questions." Scrimgour added.

We just nodded as we left.

--

**Outside the Ministry**

"Gee, how many Order of Merlin's do we have now?" Fred asked.

"I stopped counting after the fourth one." George said.

"They really are just giving them away, aren't they?" Ginny asked.

"What else can he do? Did you here him? '_They won't know the exact details'_. Means don't expect to see your name in the paper." George said.

"I prefer it that way, less is more" Draco said.

"I agree" Harry said.

Good bye's were said as everyone apparated away.

"Some way to start the year, hun?" Draco asked me.

"Yeah… will I see you again before you leave?" I asked.

"Of course… and I'll be ready next time." He said smirking.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"Are you kidding me, more stuff happens to you in a day then what would happen to me in a year. There's never a boring moment." He said.

"Oh…I guess we have had some… hectic moments." I replied.

"Don't look down… I like that about you. I like you…" Draco drawled with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile at that, and I kissed him. Of course Harry and Ginny were still there.

"I guess I have to get used to this, hun?" Ginny asked.

We pulled away.

"Come on Ginny. See you later Hermione. Thanks for the help Draco." Harry said as he disapparated with Ginny.

"I'll Floo you to plan our next date." Draco said.

"Alright"

We kissed one last time before I apparated away.

--

So we met SHAM… again, technically. He sure did try and get Diagon Alley didn't he? Good thing Hermione and Draco were there, hun?

Did you see Dean? He was bloody Brilliant. The cocoon of fire of course I got from DD. But I figured it would take at least three wizards to pull that off if you don't have DD's skill. I will explain what they did to Dean… as soon as I make sure the bugs are worked out… that's a hint by the way. ;)

Second date next chapter. And I can promise that SHAM won't interrupt it at all, or anyone else… but it still won't be perfect… poor Draco.

Leave a review. And if you want to drop a feeling or two about the book, feel free. I wrote a one shot about George's life called Can you believe it? It's based off DH, so don't read it, if you haven't finished DH yet, ok?


	8. Mid January

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, a return to day hours at work and more hours do to the school rush caused a slow down in all typing. But here it is the next part… and it got here mainly due to the fact that I promised a post by today to one of my reviewers and I really wanted to try and keep a promise for once...

Oh, and the places mentioned that don't seem oddly familiar are made up… I wanted to do actual research, but I found it was taking too long so bare with me…

Disclaimer: So I'm thinking this isn't mine… and I'm sure that's a really good sign that it really isn't, ok?

Quick Review: After the end of their New Year's date- where the ended up helping to save Diagon Alley, Hermione and Draco made plane for another date- which would be what this chapter is about :)

--

Draco decided that we should hang out on his last night still in Britain- he wanted me to be the last thing on his mind before he leaves. However he wouldn't tell me where we were going, just to dress nice- no where as formal as The Dinner. So I had on a pair of dark rinse jeans, black sweater, with my black boots.

And so at 8 o' clock, my doorbell rang, and Draco stepped in and kissed my hand. He had on black jeans, with a green sweater under his black jacket.

"Miss me?" He said with his trademark smirk.

"Maybe" I replied shyly.

"Hmm… I can see I haven't left a proper impression on you yet. That'll change tonight, I promise." He said.

"We'll see" I replied.

I grabbed for my purse and my jacket.

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"First dinner." He said.

"Good, I'm famished." I said.

"Then our chariot awaits." He said.

"Chariot?" I said.

He opened my door and I saw a Palomino with a carriage attached to it. I gasped.

"Draco, you didn't have to go through so much." I said walking over towards it.

"This wasn't much. In fact I didn't even pay for it. I told a guy I know what that I happened to be going out with a lovely young woman and that I wanted to impress her, and he offered me the use of one of his Palomino's for the night- carriage included." Draco explained, as he walked up next to me.

"He must be some friend." I say looking at the gorgeous creature.

"Not really… I did a favor for him, and he just wanted to return it. That's one of the things I learned when traveling you know? That if you do things for people without expecting anything in return, you'll never know how they help you later." He said looking at the creature as well.

"Lucky me then," I said and walked towards the carriage door.

Draco opened the door and helped me in. A moment later we were off.

"Aren't you going to tell it where we're going?" I said.

"No… I told my friend about it, and he took care of everything. It already knows… at least I hope it does." He replied.

We talked more about his travels for a while and then just settled on enjoying the view. Some twenty minutes later, we landed not to far from a-

"McDonalds?" I say surprised.

"Yes, fast food is a Brilliant invention." He drawled helping me out of the carriage.

"Draco the carriage… someone will see it" I said quickly.

"Don't worry; my friend said they know how to make themselves scarce." He said.

"Are you sure? They're big creatures." I replied.

"That's what he said." Draco said looking at the carriage.

A second later, the Palomino took off, and disappeared in the air.

"There you go, shall we go then?" He said smiling.

"I guess." I said.

Draco had it set so that the party room in the McDonalds was cornered off just for us. He had a Big Mac meal, extra Big Mac Sauce, and a vanilla sundae. I had a chicken sandwich meal, with a chocolate sundae.

He even had a violinist play. It was hilarious, watching the man play "Moonlight Sonata" while trying to move between chairs, as Draco and I started throwing fries at each other. Then there was the mater of the clown who came in and made us balloon crowns, he wined because mines was bigger. For revenge he ate most of my sundae. It was delightfully fun.

"So, what did you think?" He asked after we left the restaurant, the staff smiling at us.

"I must admit, I thought perhaps you'd gone a bit mental, but it was fun. I had a great time." I admitted.

"Of course you did, I mean when was the last time you've been to a McDonalds's and had that much fun?" He drawled.

"I was with Ron and we got into a food fight with some teenagers across from us, they threw us out actually… but we laughed over it for weeks…."

I said it without thinking about it. And when I realized that I was talking about Ron, I stopped talking… Draco obviously noticed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up memories of Ron, I should've known anything with food-"

I silenced Draco with a kiss.

"You don't have to apologize to me Draco. There's no way you could have known that, and it wasn't a sad memory, so in a way I'm grateful." I said truthfully.

Sure it hurt to think about Ron- especially while on a date with Draco; but usually I think about Ron and have sad feelings, but it really was a nice feeling that washed over me.

"You sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco, I'm sure. Now what's next? I believe you said dinner was first, that means there's something else, correct?" I replied.

He gave me a look, but then hooked his arm in mine and started walking with me.

"Of course there's more, let's get back to our chariot." He said smiling.

We walked back to the spot where we saw the carriage fly away- it wasn't there.

"Do you know how to call them back?" I asked.

"Nope…don't need to… look"

I looked in the sky, and the carriage seemed to appear out of no where, and landed next to us.

"They really are amazing creatures" I said as he helped me into the carriage.

"Exquisite." He added.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder as we took off. Again we mostly enjoyed the ride in silence, looking at the world that past below us. When we landed again I didn't know what to expect, I mean how does someone follow up McDonald's? Especially Draco Malfoy?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said simply.

The carriage didn't need to fly away, we were in a secluded enough area. After a couple of minutes we approached a car on the road.

"Get in" he said.

"Draco, whose car is this?" I asked.

"It's mines for the night." He said extracting a key from his pocket, and inserting it into the side door- it opened.

"Why didn't we just take the carriage the whole way?" I asked as he held the door open.

"Because a car is needed for what we're doing." He replied.

Sure enough, he was right. After driving for ten minutes we rolled into a-

"A drive in movie? Draco how on heaven's earth did you find this place?" I asked as we pulled into the little parking lot.

"It took some work. My friends told me they used to have these, but now everyone just goes to a regular movie theatre, but once I saw what the experience looked like on the telly, I thought this would be a better experience." He said smiling.

I looked around at the place there were a couple of other cars around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A little town called Aberrant. Not known for much, but they like it like that." He replied.

"I'm impressed." I said truthfully.

"Was there ever really any doubt?" He said smirking.

"So what are we seeing?" I asked.

"Not sure, they don't get a lot of movies from what I understand, but they're usually some type of love story." He said.

"Draco Malfoy, are you trying to tell me you're a romantic?" I asked smiling.

"Of course, and the best kind at that." He said.

"The best kind?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm original." He said smirking.

Then a light appeared on the screen, and the movie began.

"I wish I had popcorn" I said.

"Ask and ye shall receive"

He waved his arm out of the window and a person appeared holding a big bag of popcorn and a big soda as well- two straws.

"Hope you don't mind sharing." He said.

"Not at all." I said snuggling up to him n the car.

The movie was Titanic. I'd seen it before, but always thought it was a good movie. When it was done, we both got out to stretch out legs a little, and relieve ourselves.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" He asked as we were in the car.

"I always enjoy Titanic. It shows the bonds of love at its deepest." I said.

""Well yeah there's that…" he said smirking.

"What do you mean 'there's tha't?" I asked.

"It's hilarious." He said.

"Funny I didn't hear you laughing during the movie, and I saw the tears in your eyes when Jack died." I said giving him a look.

"Those were tears of laughter I assure you." He said not smiling anymore.

"Honestly." I said.

"Ok, ok… maybe there was a bit of sadness in them too, but really the movie is funny." He said with a smirk.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You have to ask? Jack of course was quite the person; I think his charm could match my own." He stated.

"Yes that is a funny comparison now that I think about it…" I said laughing.

"Jealous much?" He said smirking.

"Oh please." I replied.

"Then there was that appalling thing they considered manners when they were at that dinner." He said.

"Isn't that how people of high types act around each other?" I asked.

"Not remotely, contrary to popular belief, they're a lot less stiff, after the second round of champagne is served." He said.

"Really?"

We were now exiting the car, and headed back for the carriage.

"Yes really. And my mother would've had Jack's card pulled after three words." He said.

"Ok, so what else made you find it comical?"

He listed everything from the band going down with the ship, to the men and women fighting over who got to get out, even the sound of people falling to their deaths.

"That's horrible" I said.

"Have you ever really listened to it? I mean it's like a 'thud' you hear in a cartoon. I'm laughing at the sound- its funny; not what's happening to the person." He said,

"That's still deplorable." I responded.

I got him to admit that their were some very redeeming qualities to the movie, such as the love Jack and Rose shared, and the struggle of the poor people to live, he agreed to that. I thought he was taking me back home when we stopped again.

"Come on, one more thing." He said stepping out to hold the door.

"McDonald's. a drive in movie… Draco if you're taking me to go get laid in a park or something, you can forget it." I said smiling.

"A park? That would be a tacky attempt at a first time; I haven't been bitten by that particular Muggle influence yet… though if you ever wanted to…" He said smirking.

"Draco" I said giving him a look.

"Hey your words not mine," he said still smirking, "no this is something much more different- and definitely not an attempt to get in your knickers."

He held my hand as we walked, the street looked familiar and I knew what was on it. And sure enough we stopped in front of the Manshire Museum. It was a small museum, not very well known, it was all about tablet's of ancient writing, symbols, numbers… it was a Brilliant mix of Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy- to a wizard; Muggles would think of it as having to do with Archeology or something.

"Draco, what are we doing here? They're closed." I asked.

"To everyone else. But we're not everyone else are we?" He said and continued to walk through a side entrance.

As we approached a man opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" He said respectfully.

"Please, call me Draco." Draco said at once.

"Of course, everything is set up already Draco." The man replied.

"Excellent." Draco replied.

Draco handed the man some pounds, and we entered. The place was lit beautifully, candles, and fairies, making it look spectacular.

"How did you get fairies in here? It's a muggle place." I asked.

"But it has some very Wizard admirer's." Draco replied.

I just stared in amazement- he was right of course.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked.

"No, thought now would be a good time as any to see it though." He replied.

"Then let's follow your lead. I'd like to hear your opinion on something before I give mines." I said.

"Can't argue with that."

We walked all over the place, Draco pointing out things he liked about some of the writing's assuming how much easier it would be to write that way, and me either agreeing or disagreeing for various reasons- the main disagreement would be that a writing had 10 different ways just to say snow, and he'd take back his statement. Sometimes I'd give the history of one particular display and he'd just listen, and comment back with his thoughts.

It was when we hit one particular display that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking at my tears.

"It's just… I didn't want to ruin this for you, so I didn't say anything, but…" I said with hesitation.

"But what?" he asked more concerned than anything.

"But Ron did this for me too… he didn't have the fairies though… and this piece was his favorite… the only one he really liked." I said trying to wipe the tears away.

The display held a big stone tablet, with a picture that looked like a setting sun over the water, but the lines of the sun and water were really words. Draco looked a bit taken a back by my words but seemed to recover.

"Do you want to go? We can leave, I understand." He said helping to wipe the tears away.

"No… it's just this one painting… I'm being silly…" I said.

"You're not being silly… you knew Ron for forever- he was your husband, of course this effected you. You could have told me sooner, I would have been ok." He said.

"But you've never been here before… I didn't want to ruin it after everything you went through." I said.

"You wanted to do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course Draco… I do like you, you know? And I feel bad that now our second date has gone sort of…"

"Sort of not the way you think I planned it?"

I nodded.

"Who cares? I didn't expect it to go this well actually." He said smirking.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I fully expected to have to chase the Potter's away. Or run right into that crazed pureblood killer." He said still smirking.

I had to laugh… it was true, after everything else, this probably did seem like a really good date to him.

"We can leave if it really is too much for you." He repeated.

"No, there's still more stuff to see." I said.

We were both quiet for a moment.

"So can I ask you to tell me something? I warn you though, it may be a bit personal, but I think it would do you good… and peak my curiosity." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why was this Ron's favorite display?" He asked.

"What?" I said again.

"It's a really deplorable thing in my opinion, no sense of anything." He said looking at it.

I started laughing.

"He said he liked it because it reminded him of the sun setting over the lake by the Burrow."

"To each their own…" Draco said shaking hid head.

The rest of our time there went better, and soon we were heading back to my house. As he walked me up my steps I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry again Draco." I said.

"Stop apologizing. Just means I have to work that much better for our next date." He said.

"Next date? Who said anything about a next date?" I said faking seriousness.

"You have to give me another date, I've still yet to make the proper impression on you." He said.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

"Because if I had made a proper impression, we'd be kissing right now and you'd be fighting with yourself over whether or not you should let me bed you." He drawled with a smirk.

"Draco" I said, though I was partly smiling myself.

"So… you'll keep in touch right? I hope I cam make it for another visit in two weeks." He said.

"Of course I'll keep in touch." I replied.

"And you'll miss me too, right?" He asked leaning into me.

"A bit." I replied leaning forward a bit as well.

"Only a bit?" He asked our lips mere centimeters apart.

I closed the gap, and we kissed again. Slowly at first, but more passionate as the moments passed. And the longer we kissed, the more I realized I was actually fighting the urge to let him bed me… I pulled away.

"Maybe more than a bit" I said with a smile, licking my lips.

He smiled, gave me one more quick kiss, and headed towards the carriage.

"Two weeks" He said as he hopped in the carriage.

"I'll be waiting." I said waving.

And the carriage pulled away into the air. I entered my house and took a seat on the couch. I looked over at a picture frame on the wall, and saw Ron and I laughing under a tree.

I suddenly decided to get up and head back out into the night. I grabbed a few flowers from the yard, and I apparated a few feet from my destination. When I reached the spot, I kneeled and started talking-

"Ron… I know you've never particularly liked Draco, but he's different now. He's no you of course, you're irreplaceable, but he has his qualities. And he's proved that he'd fight for me, that he cares about my well being, and he's trying to make me happy… even though every time he tries, something gets in the way. I just hope you're not mad at me… I think he could be good for me one day. Nothing he could do could replace the spot I have for you in my heart. You were first my love, and nothing can change that, nothing. I just hoped I might have your blessing on this. I'll love you always."

I looked at Ron's grave and put the flowers down. I stayed there for a moment enjoying the wind that blew around me. Then I apparated back home.

And as I laid down for bed that night, I felt better than I had in a while.

--

So first Harry messed up their few chance moments to talk during the Christmas dinner. Then Ginny invited Dean over on New Year's. And just now, through no fault of his own- seeing as he's dead; Ron somehow made sure Hermione's time with Draco wasn't exactly perfect because he managed to make an appearance or two, didn't he?

But luckily Draco doesn't seem to mind, which is good because I always reward my characters with what they want when they deal with a challenge… so maybe next chapter he'll get that good date… or maybe not, you'll just have to wait.

Oh, and what did you think of this date? Draco's been trying to show how much he's changed and I thought he'd definitely showcase it when giving the proper motivation. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
